In Dreams, He Came
by broadwaygirl818
Summary: He seemed innocent enough in her dreams, but soon, she wouldn't be able separate them from reality. Is she insane, or is there more than meets her closed eyes? Two men. Two worlds.  Only one choice. Based on ALW's stage production, dark Erik.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I had the idea for this story after watching _Avatar. _The dream aspect really appealed to me, and it combined with some other scenarios I'd written down for a future _Phantom _story. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon _Alone in the Shadows. _Also, don't be expecting me to always be working on two stories at once; I'm only able to do it in this case because the plot lines are so vastly different. I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! :)**

Have you ever had a dream that made you not want to wake? Sometimes, dreams can be so lovely that you forget reality; you are perfectly content to stay in the world inside your mind. And, occasionally when you do wake, it's momentarily difficult to discern what is real and what is a part of the world that exists in your dreams.

But, what if the events that happened in your dreams could change what happened in reality? What if you truly belonged to another world while you were asleep? What if the real world and the dream world became so intertwined that you eventually could not separate them?

It almost killed me. Everyone told me I was insane, and before long, I believed them.

Still… when I was sleeping, I belonged to _him. _In dreams, he came, and no matter what I did or where I went, that never changed. My dreams always reminded me of the chilling truth: _The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Is this a dream? _was the first thought that flashed through my mind. The area that surrounded me was dimly lit, casting me into near-darkness, and shadows were performing a strange kind of dance by the flicker of candlelight. Candles were everywhere, casting a strange glow across the room.

_Where am I? _I wondered. Apparently, I was in some kind of cave. The sound of lapping water was nearby, so I knew I had to be near a lake or stream. I looked down, and for the first time, I noticed what I was wearing. Good heavens! What was I wearing? I was in a gown with full, heavy skirts. The bodice was fitted around my stomach, and I felt something hard underneath it when I placed a hand there. _A corset? _I was filled with shock. A cool breeze grazed my neck, and I realized that my long, brown hair was swept up into a chignon. My feet felt somewhat cramped, and after lifting my skirts, a pair of heels were revealed.

Glancing around again and seeing no one should have made me feel uneasy. Of course, I had nothing to fear; I was simply dreaming, was I not? Still, this was a most strange dream; it was too _real._

Shaking my head at my foolishness, I decided to take the initiative. "Hello?" I called into the eerie darkness.

"Hello, Christine," a rich tenor voice answered from somewhere in the shadows. I jumped slightly and turned. A man was leaning against the wall behind me with his arms crossed, smirking. I squinted my eyes with the effort of trying to see him more clearly.

"Who are you?" I stammered. "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled. "My, aren't we inquisitive?" I saw a strange golden glow. Were those his eyes? How very… odd. "This is a dream, so I know far more than just your name, _Christine." _His tongue uttered my name smoothly and slowly, sending chills down my spine. I blushed, feeling quite foolish. I was dreaming, wasn't I? Therefore, it was only logical that he would know me since this was all inside my mind. He was watching me interestedly as I considered his words. It bothered me that I could not see him but he could see me.

"Could you… would you mind stepping into the light? I can't see you."

"Many things exist that you will never see in this life. You know I am here; you do not need to see me."

His talk confused me but didn't distract my intentions. "Just the same, I would like to see you… please," I added, feeling a lack of courtesy in my request.

Another chuckle was my reward. "Silly child," he reproved lightly. "But, I will acquiesce to your request, my dear." With that, he slowly stepped towards me until he was in the light.

My first impression was that he was very tall. He was wearing, to my astonishment, a tuxedo (then again, I was wearing a fancy gown, so perhaps I should not have been so astonished) that was fitted over what appeared to be a thin frame. My eyes traveled up to his face. A white porcelain mask covered its right side from his hairline to right above his mouth. The mask probably should have disturbed me; masks usually do, but this one didn't seem menacing. The left side of his face - the side I could see - was handsome. He had golden eyes, which affirmed my earlier observation. His nose was straight, and his mouth was well-formed. Dark hair was groomed back from his face on his head. Yes, he was certainly a striking figure. But, upon closer inspection, I saw small lines around his eyes and mouth, obvious evidence that he was considerably older than myself. Not that this information made him any more repulsive physically; it simply added to the mystery of my dream.

He watched me the entire time I examined him. When my eyes rose to meet his again, he smiled. "Is your curiosity satisfied?" he inquired.

"Yes, thank you." I was beginning to feel embarrassed. Staring _is _considered to be rude behavior, after all. However, my shame vanished upon hearing his next words. "Now, I shall have my turn."

My face turned crimson, and I could feel it burning. "I believe you had your turn while your presence was unknown to me," I countered.

"Nonsense. Come, come. I am not going to hurt you." He slowly sauntered towards me. He moved with a grace that I deeply envied. Then again, that same grace could easily be attributed to a panther as it stalks towards its prey. He circled me once, and I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck. I raised an eyebrow once he was standing in front of me again as if to say, _Are you finished yet? _His own eyebrow raised, mocking me, and I exhaled with annoyance. I closed my eyes, wishing he would stop.

Suddenly, I felt a hand beneath my chin. My eyes opened as he gently tilted my face upwards to look into his eyes. All signs of mockery were gone now, leaving behind a combination of uncertainty and longing.

"Christine, I am not going to hurt you," he repeated. His hand moved to my cheek and carefully smoothed away a stray curl. Something electric shot through me. _Why does this seem so real? _I wondered. All I could do was return the man's gaze as he searched my features. "Please do not be afraid of me."

"I'm not," I murmured. A small smile graced his lips, and he opened his mouth as though to say more.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Shocked, I looked around. He looked down, frowning again. _What is going on? _I wondered as I looked for the source of the sound. I turned to the man, confused. "What is happening?"

He sighed and looked at me again, sadness etched into his face. "It is time for you to wake, Christine."

**Posted on September 10, 2010**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _my alarm clock screamed at me. I groaned but sleepily complied with its command, hitting the "off" button as I moved into an upright position. I reluctantly left the loving warmth of my bed as I yawned. Shivering as my bare feet touched the cold ground, I made my way to the bathroom to prepare for my day.

_That was some dream, _I thought to myself as I stepped into the shower. Then, I pushed the dream out of my mind altogether as I ran through my mental to-do list. After showering and wrapping a towel around myself, I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my cell phone, which had one unread text message for me.

_"Good morning, beautiful. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight. Call me and we'll arrange a time and place. I love you."_

It was from Raoul, of course. While any other girl would have been thrilled by the prospect of Raoul de Chagny asking her to dinner, I'm not "any other girl." Instead of thrilled, I was annoyed. I had begun tentatively dating Raoul a few months earlier, so I guess he was my boyfriend. While he was a good friend, he seemed to be almost too good to be true. Yes, he was a real-life Prince Charming, but… well, he was so _clingy. _And, now he wanted to take me to dinner on the same night I had been hoping to study for an exam that would take place to following week. Still, I cringed at the vision of the result of declining Raoul's offer. It was a better course of action to accept, so I called him. His answering machine picked up, so he must have been in a meeting. Not that I minded; I really did not have time for a phone conversation. Truly, I felt bad for Raoul because I was not the best girlfriend.

"Hey, Raoul. I guess you have a meeting right now. I just wanted to let you know that I would be glad to meet you for dinner (That was a lie, but I thought it would be excusable since it was way nicer than saying 'I'm only going out with you tonight because I'm too much of a chicken to tell you no'). Let me know when and where you want to go. See you tonight."

Hurrying to dress and finish preparing myself, I grabbed my purse and left my apartment. It was already promising to be a very busy day.

o0o

I sighed contentedly as I curled up with a Dame Agatha Christie novel in the back of the bookstore. It was a slow day, which meant I was allowed to read. Eagerly turning the page, I devoured every word hungrily. Between work, college courses, and spending time with my boyfriend, finding time to indulge myself in simple pleasures such as reading was becoming hard.

Alas, my peaceful activity was soon interrupted as the book was snatched from my fingers. Turning, my angry eyes met those of Prince Charming.

"Raoul!" I said in surprise. He grinned and hugged me when I stood.

"I'm sorry I missed your call," he apologized. "I did have a meeting."

_No kidding, _I thought dryly. See what I mean? He had the most _annoying _habit of popping up unexpectedly. A dutiful girlfriend would have been overjoyed, but I have issues with people invading the precious little time I had for myself. Plus, taking my book away from me was no way to gain my affections; it was only an assured way of gaining my wrath. But, since he _was _my boyfriend, I let it slide that one time.

"It's fine," I told him. "How did it go?" My question was an awkward one. Raoul was the manager of a bank, and since words were always more interesting to me than figures, I rarely understood precisely what exactly his job entailed.

"The meeting went well. I think watching paint dry would have been more entertaining, though," he added with a roll of his eyes. I laughed, but my eyes flickered to the book that was still in his custody. I had been right in the middle of an exciting part, too. Raoul began to speak again, and I turned my attention back to him half-heartedly.

"So, I was thinking we could try that new grill over on Main Street. From what I hear, it's really good. Will 6:30 be good for you?"

_No. _"Yes, that sounds good," I answered aloud. Just then, a customer entered the store. Since my co-worker wasn't in sight, I excused myself and assisted the person. Raoul walked over once the customer was browsing and hugged me again. "I guess I should go. See you later."

"Okay," I replied. Finally, I took the book back from him. I am very protective of books, and since that particular one belonged to the store, I had to be extra-careful.

"Is something wrong?" asked Meg, my co-worker, after Raoul left. She was a petite blond, and she carried more energy than a three-year-old. Originally from Georgia, she still had a Southern accent that I thought was adorable, especially considering that I have a very neutral voice. It is just another fact that separates me from the rest of the world. But, I digress.

"What gave it away?"

Meg smiled. "Honey, your face is an open book when you think no one else is looking."

"That is such a comfort to hear," I muttered sarcastically as I straightened some books on one of the shelves.

"So, why the angry face?" she pushed.

I sighed. She obviously wasn't letting me off the hook. "I agreed to go to dinner with Raoul tonight."

"And, this bothers you because…?"

"It bothers me because I really need to study for an exam tonight. Besides, we just went to dinner two nights ago."

"He really cares about you, Christine," Meg said seriously. "Anyone can see it."

"I know, I know," I groaned, sinking into my chair once more. "But, I'm not experienced in the guy department. Raoul is my first boyfriend, so I'm not used to… to having to always be checking-in with somebody."

She looked confused by my confession. "Checking-in?"

"He texts me constantly, and if he is not texting, he is calling," I informed her. "What used to be 'Christine time' is now 'Raoul-and-Christine-time.' You saw how he came in here and took the book I was reading, right?" She nodded. "He does things like that all of the time. It drives me crazy."

She snickered. "Girl, that is _not _normal."

Now, _I _was the confused one. "What do you mean?"

"Girls typically flood the guys they like with texts, calls, and countless _Facebook _posts," she explained. "For that situation to be swapped so that the guy bugs the girl is abnormal."

"Again, thank you for your words of encouragement." That was, needless to say, _not _what I wanted to hear. "What should I do?"

Meg looked me straight in the eyes as she said, "I think you should break-up with him."

Oh, great. As if _that _would solve everything. He would insist on knowing why I wanted to end our relationship, and I, being the impatient person that I am, would finally scream, "Because you pester me!"

I checked my watch, which told me it was 4:15. "My shift ends in fifteen minutes; I should finish checking the shelves so I can leave. I have to find something to wear."

Meg raised her eyebrows but kept her objections to herself. Both of us knew that I would not break up with Raoul that night.

I am such a chicken.

o0o

Dinner came and went. I tried to be pleasant; honestly, I did. But, when I attempted to tell Raoul about the book I read had read earlier (the same book that he had taken from me in the bookstore), he blew me off with a "well that sounds nice." He ordered for me (how I _hated _it when he did that!), forgetting that I do not like pasta. And, when he wanted me to go to his apartment after our meal was over, I immediately said "no." Not that I thought he would try to convince me to do anything inappropriate, but still, it would not look right to his neighbors. Besides, the upcoming exam had me worried.

"I really do need to go home and study," I told him.

"Oh, okay." He quickly kissed me awkwardly. I have never been a physical person, and my eyes remained open. Fortunately, he stepped back before I embarrassed both of us by pulling away. "Let me know when you get there."

"I will," I promised. Then, after he walked me to my car, I drove back to my apartment. I locked the door, texted Raoul to let him know I was safe, and changed out of my dress into my beloved sweatpants and t-shirt. Turning my iPod on to play in the background, I finally opened my textbook. Unlike most college students, I actually enjoyed studying. I was working towards an English Literature degree, which is ironic considering I was dating a man with a head made for equations. Of course, my life itself is ironic, so perhaps Raoul suited me, after all.

Around 10:30, I put my textbook away and snuggled under my covers. As I closed my eyes, I prayed that my life would soon become less complicated. Like I said, my is ironic.

o0o

I was back in the cave. The candles were lit, just like last time. The cool air made goose bumps appear on my bare arms, as the sleeves of my dress only covered my shoulders. I sighed and noticed that I was wearing a corset once again. _Blast._

"Good evening," said a voice on my left. The man was back, still wearing formal attire and a mask.

"Good evening," I replied without hesitation. His voice put me at ease. It was a wonderfully rich and resonant. Absently, I thought that David's voice could not have sounded more beautiful.

"I realize that you never told me your name. What is it?"

He smirked. "You may call me Erik. However, I would prefer that we abstain from repeating another question-and-answer session. Come; I shall show you my home." He offered his hand, and I instantly took it. As flesh met flesh, I shivered, for his fingers were ice-cold. My, it felt so _real!_ When I tried to pull away, his grip tightened. "It will not matter eventually," he assured me. I did not understand his words, but I allowed him to keep his hold on my hand. He led me to another cave that was connected to the first one. This one was also lit by candles. By one wall sat an organ, and what appeared to be sheet music was scattered everywhere. To add to the rooms intriguing appearance were beautiful porcelain and marble statues, and several paintings were somehow hanging from the stone wall. I could hardly take all of it in.

"So, are you a musician?" I asked.

He smiled. "Do you ever run out of questions, Christine?"

"You seem to be the only person who will answer my questions. I suppose that must be the punishment for being an illusion of my unconscious state," I murmured. We stopped walking, and I took my hand away. If he was offended, he did not say. He went to sit at the organ while I went to examine one of the paintings more closely.

"Yes, I am a musician," he answered suddenly. I turned to see that he was watching me. "I am also a composer, architect, artist, ventriloquist, and magician."

My mouth fell open. Never had I encountered a more accomplished person, even in my other dreams! I shook my head in wonder. Erik made me feel insignificant, for I knew that I had to be in the presence of a great genius.

"And, I suppose I can now add 'teacher' to my list of occupations," he continued as though unaware of my reaction. "Come here," he instructed, beckoning to me with his finger.

"Teacher?" I was beginning to grow suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"I am going to teach you to sing," he stated as though it was obvious.

"No."

Apparently, Erik was not used to people refusing to obey him. He frowned, and without knowing why, I stepped back. "Why ever not?" he asked impatiently.

Pain filled me, and my dad's face filled my mind. "I… I do not want to sing."

His expression softened. Rising, he moved until he was standing directly in front of me. "Is it because of your father?" he questioned gently.

I could not meet his eyes. Of course… this was a dream; he knew everything about me. I nodded, ashamed, and to my surprise, he took my hands in his. However, the discomfort of his skin's temperature was forgotten as he said, "I see. Christine, what if I would you that singing would bring you far more comfort than pain? Would you believe me?"

"I do not see how it could," I replied glumly, loath to say that I did not believe him.

"What do you think your father would want?"

I closed my eyes, forcing my tears back. I knew what Dad would want me to do. But, could I do it? I have already said that I'm a self-proclaimed coward. Yet, dreams are different than reality, right? Perhaps I could at least fulfill Dad's wishes in my sleep. Heaven knows I owed that and so much more to him. So, I opened my eyes and faced the truth. "He would want me to sing."

Without another word, Erik led me to the organ. He sat while I stood next to him unsteadily. Then, as he began to play, he whispered, "Sing."

I closed my eyes again, opened my mouth, and sang. As I sang, something happened. With each note, I sang less for Erik and more for my dad. For the first time in years, I could easily picture him in my mind. And, with each note, I was able to cry, "I love you! I miss you!"

For the first time since before he died, I felt complete.

Once the song ended, I opened my eyes to find Erik right in front of me. Before I could speak, his fingertips were lightly tracing my cheek. I randomly wondered how his hand simply caressing my face could feel so wonderful when I did not feel anything at all when Raoul kissed me. Then, ever so slowly, Erik lowered his face to mine. Automatically, my eyelids fluttered and shut in anticipation.

A shrill noise pierced the air, breaking through my reverie, and before his lips embraced mine, I opened my eyes… and the dream ended.

**Posted on September 22, 2010**


	4. Chapter Three

**Seriously, guys... more reviews, please? I promise I'll love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. I don't own the song I use in this chapter, either. **

**Chapter Three**

My first reaction was to press the snooze button. I did not want to wake yet; I was quite tempted to simply ignore the alarm and continue the dream. I could not remember the last time I had woken with in such a good mood. For the first time in countless days, I had felt close to my father. Though I had dreamt it, I was thankful for those few precious moments where I sang for him. Also, I was thankful to Erik, the mysterious masked man from my unconscious imaginings.

_Erik…_

Instantly, I was sitting upright in my bed, my mouth open in horror. _Oh, no… he tried to KISS me! _While Erik was only a figment of my dreams, it felt horribly wrong to picture myself kissing him. Raoul's face flashed through my mind. _Why am I dreaming of another man, anyway! I have a BOYFRIEND, for crying out loud! _Besides, I did not want Erik to kiss me; I did not even like it when Raoul kissed me. I have never been one for physical contact, which is another reason I wonder if I am messed up at times.

Shaking my head in disgust, I rose and turned off the alarm. Darn, I was running late. Switching the radio on as I hurriedly picked out an outfit, I listened to the news.

_The weather forecast will be cloudy today and in the low 70s with a 45% chance of rain. So, you might want to carry an umbrella in your car. Onto the sports updates…_

I sighed. It was going to be another boringly normal day.

o0o

"Achoo!"

"Here." Meg pushed a box of tissues that she kept behind the counter towards me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, grudgingly taking the tissues. I blew my nose and held the tissue away from me with the tips of my fingers. "Ewww, gross." Cringing, I threw the soiled tissue into the waste basket.

Meg laughed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think the cold weather and drizzle is tampering with my system." I looked out the window, and sure enough, the sky was prematurely dark and precipitation was dripping from the sky. I scowled. Raindrops on roses is _not _one of my favorite things.

Meg looked at me sympathetically. "Make sure you go to bed early," she advised. She turned as the door opened. "Look who's here to brighten your day," she added in a low voice. I followed her example to see Raoul entering the bookstore.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" he asked enthusiastically as he pulled me in for a hug. I almost groaned. Remember when I said I am not a physical contact kind of girl? Well, feeling like crap does not change that quality… it makes it stronger. I forced myself to return his hug, and fortunately, he pulled away first. I managed to return his smile, even if it was a tad bit sour. "I feel terrible. I think I have a cold."

Raoul laughed, and I winced. Great, I had a headache, too. "I don't suppose that going to a friend's house for a game night won't help, will it?"

"Probably not," I agreed.

"We could always just do something alone," he pressured.

I shook my head. Normally, I would have given in and gone on a date with him, but I was in a truly bad mood. So, I was able to be more blunt than usual. "No, Raoul; I really do not feel too well. I think I am going to just go to bed early tonight."

"Oh, okay." I could tell he felt slighted, but at the moment, I did not care. I needed time alone in order to make my cold go away. "I guess I'll call you later. Feel better soon."

"Thanks." I felt a bit guilty as he kissed my cheek - he must have been able to tell the night before that a real kiss was not appreciated - but he was gone before I could even consider saying anything. I turned to see Meg watching me. "What?"

"You still haven't broken up with him?"

"I might not be the best girlfriend, but I am not completely heartless. I really do care about Raoul."

"Uh-huh." She did not bother to hide the skepticism in her voice. "Sure."

If I am to be honest, I cannot say that I blame her for not believing me.

o0o

Once home, I changed into my sweats and t-shirt, relishing their warm and comfortable feel. Trudging into the bathroom, I filled a glass with water and took a bottle of benadryl out of the medicine cabinet. Before taking the pill, I eyed it wearily. If I took the medicine, I would fall asleep faster and sleep longer. Not that it interfered with my schedule; the next day was Saturday, so I could sleep late. However, did I really want to give myself so long to dream? I was still a bit weirded-out from my last one. But, I needed the medicine to fight my cold. With a sigh, I twisted the bottle cap open. _Why not? _It was better than sniffling and sneezing. As the medicine worked its magic, I pulled my covers over me and prepared myself for another bizarre dream.

o0o

"Using medicine to knock yourself unconscious is not a wise idea, Christine," said the silky voice behind me.

I spun to see Erik standing directly behind me. Goodness, how did he always manage to sneak up behind me unnoticed? It was creepy. "Do not do that!" I scolded. The grin I gave him afterwards took the sting out of my words.

His smile was my reward. "I would like for you to sing again," he requested. "Will you?"

I nodded. He extended his hand to me, but I ignored it. I did not want to touch him if I could help it. Matters were strange enough already. If he was insulted that I refused his offer, he took hid it with good grace, and I was thankful. Raoul was needy enough; the last thing I needed was some masked man in my dreams pouting if I refused to hold his hand.

Once again, he led me to his organ. Placing a score of music for me to see, he beckoned for me to stand behind the place where he was sitting. I gasped quietly as I read the notes. I am not the most skilled sight-reader, but even I could tell that the song was both high and difficult.

"I cannot possibly sing this," I protested.

"Of course you can," he replied calmly. "You will come in on this note." He played the note, and I groaned quietly. Something that looked suspiciously like a smile appeared on Erik's lips. "Are you ready?"

"No." His smile grew, and he played a flawless introduction. Nervously, I began. My assumptions about the song were correct. Yet, as the song continued, I relaxed from the sheer beauty of the song. No one could bring a song to life like Erik. He could make "Three Blind Mice" sound like a masterpiece. As soon as that song ended, he gave me more sheet music and began another. I grew confident as my voice soared, reaching heights I had never dreamed I would be able to reach. Then, when I was sure that music could not give anyone a greater level of ecstasy, Erik said, "Now, I am going to sing with you. We will sing the duet from _Faust, _"Il se fait tard!" I nodded, for I had heard the song numerous times, even though I was more interested in _Broadway _tunes than opera.

Words cannot justly describe the glory that is Erik's voice. It was more powerful than thunder, richer than velvet, and smoother than butter. Every emotion imaginable was in his voice when he so wished it. I was rather intimidated at first, feeling certain that my small voice was far too insignificant to mingle with his grand one. He sounded as though he could be the Angel of Music himself. But, I was not allowed to draw back; as the time came for me to sing, he quietly pleaded, "Join me, Christine." So, I steadied myself and joined him. As our two voices became one, it was as if our very souls collided. Even though I would eventually wake and leave him, I knew I would never be the same.

After the duet ended, we were silent for several moments. Then, he rose from his seat. "Would you like to sit down? I am sure you are tired. I have kept you singing for a long time now." I accepted his offer and shakily sat in the chair he indicated. He did not sit next to me; he was being careful to avoid touching me, too. He must have sensed my confusion when I did not take his hand earlier. I could feel his gaze on me, and I looked around the room, afraid to make eye contact with him.

"Your voice… I have never heard anything like it," I finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Music has always been my idol. But, _your _voice… Christine, do you know what your voice does to me?" I shook my head. "Every note that is issued from your mouth is an inspiration to me. You, my dear, are immaculate."

I laughed. "No, no, Erik; you are quite mistaken. I am nowhere near as skilled as you say. I have much to work on before I could even think of calling myself great."

A smile flickered across face. "I am glad you take music seriously. You have much potential. You could become great."

"It really is a shame none of this is real," I jested.

Shadows filled his eyes. _What's wrong? _I wondered. Surely my light-hearted joke did not offend him? Before I could make inquiries, however, his eyes dared me to stick my nose into his business. Feeling the need to change the subject, I asked, "Will you sing for me?"

His expression softened. "What would you like me to sing?"

"Anything," I breathed. "You make everything sound beautiful." He complied with my request and sang again, solo this time. I closed my eyes in order to focus more on his voice. The song he sang was in a foreign tongue, but even though I could not understand its meaning, I did hear the despair and longing in his voice. The song was desperate one moment and jubilant the next, triumphant and mourning. Before I knew what was happening, tears were streaming down my cheeks as his voice filled me with its sorrow.

"_Cuando se duerma la ciudad_

_y se despide el sol, _

_te buscaré otra vez, _

_hasta alcanzar esta ilusión._

_Te encontraré y me amarás así." _

I was grieved upon hearing the voice cry. As the last note faded away, I whispered, "Please, Angel… do not cry."

He knelt before and carefully took my hands. "I am sorry, Christine," he apologized. "It was not my intention to upset you."

Quickly, I took one of my hands and wiped my tears away. "I am fine," I assured him. "I have simply never heard anything more… moving. It was truly beautiful. Thank you."

"I would gladly sing for you forever," was his sincere response. He held my hand for one moment more, and then, he rose. "Come, we must return," he instructed. "I have kept you far too long. It is time for me to return you." I followed him, and he led me back to the original room. Facing him one last time, I smiled. "I will see you tomorrow night," I promised.

"Until tomorrow night, Christine," he said. Once again, sadness was etched into his face as I was about to wake. With a sudden impulse that surprised both of us, I quickly hugged him. I rarely initiated physical contact, considering I hardly tolerate it in most circumstances, but to feel Erik's arms around me felt… right. The last thing that crossed my mind before I was transferred to reality was that I was not wearing the corset. _Thank you, __Erik, _I thought, smiling as the real world claimed me.

**A/N: Here is the translation for the song I referenced, "Un Dia Llegara." Yes, it's a Josh Groban song. Yes, I love him. NO, I don't picture his voice as Erik's.**

_**Un Dia Llegara (One Day It Will Come)**_

_**The dry leaves will fall  
And when April arrives  
You will touch my soul  
You will approach... will come for me  
After so much solitude  
I want to feel  
To find my peace in you**_

When the city sleeps  
And the sun slips away  
I will seek you again  
Until reaching this illusion  
I find you... and you love me like this

And I will listen in the silence to the voice of the heart  
And the storm will abate in your arms  
It's worth it to expect your love  
Because one day it will come

I will find you... and you will love me like this...

And I will listen in the silence to the voice of the heart  
And the storm will abate in your arms  
It's worth it to hope for your love tomorrow

I will embrace you in the silence  
All my life, I have waited for your love  
And the arrival of the day when you come to me

**Posted on September 29, 2010**


	5. Chapter Four

**You guys know the drill. R&R!**

**Chapter Four**

"Come, Mama Valerius; it's time for your walk."

The elderly woman stared at me with a dazed expression, and then, she slowly rose. I offered her my hand, and we carefully made our way outside. Despite the chilly air, the sun was still shining brightly, and it was a beautiful day. Taking her hand, I slowly helped her walk as she took slow, unsteady steps. I volunteered once a week at the nursing home, and I had quickly bonded with Deborah Valerius. Over the past three years, we had grown very close, and I was soon calling her "Mama Valerius" with affection. However, she was beginning to lose touch with reality. Her mind was fading and she was often confused. I did my best to help her, but there was really nothing I could do.

"Where is Ronald?" she asked, looking at me trustingly.

I swallowed hard, pained by her question. "He is not here right now," I told her. It _was _the truth. "He is sleeping."

"Oh," was all she said. I was relieved that she let the subject drop. Ronald Valerius had passed away seven years ago. Her asking about him showed that she was truly losing her memory. I squeezed her hand gently, and though she squeezed mine back, I knew she did not understand the meaning behind the gesture.

Before long, I took her back inside, for the cold air was beginning to take its toll on her. After she was settled in her room, I went to the desk to inform the director that I was leaving.

"How was Mrs. Valerius today?" she wanted to know.

"She asked about her husband again," I admitted. The director shook her head. It went without saying that it was a bad time.

"Her health is gradually deteriorating," she informed me. "The doctors say that there's not anything they can do."

Biting my lip, I simply nodded. "She wants to be with him again. She misses him."

"That's why it's better this way. She has nothing else to live for; she's alone."

The director's words stuck and refused to budge from my head. I went to a small café, and I sat outside, pondering life and death. If I am to be completely honest, then I will confess that being alone is my greatest fear. Perhaps that is why I was so hesitant to end my relationship with Raoul. Despite the annoyance he caused me, I never had to face anything alone. I was guaranteed of having someone there. Mrs. Valerius had loved, but she had lost as well. What, then, was the point of love? Yes, I was a cynical skeptic, but life itself - in my mind - was cynical. No one could have what they really wanted; people just had to "make do" with what was given to them, and I was no exception.

Only… when I dreamt of _him, _I felt like an exception.

Scowling, I stabbed my salad angrily with my fork. Those dreams were going to be the death of me. Over month had passed, and every night, I dreamed of the strange masked man named Erik. Though I knew not where he came from or why I was dreaming of him, once he had taken possession of my mind, he would not leave. And, it angered me that I did not _want _him to leave.

_The music is what draws you to him, _I reassured myself. _He makes you feel close to your father, so that is why you dream of him. _Yes, that had to be it.

At least, I hoped that was it.

o0o

"You are late," Erik stated calmly.

"I am not a believer in decent bedtimes," was my brazen reply. I did _not _tell him that I had purposefully stayed up later than usual. I wanted to limit how much time I spent with Erik; it made me feel more or less in control of the situation. "I find that I am disinclined to waste my time on such petty matters like sleep."

He frowned but did not comment on my unusually unpleasant mood. "If you say so," he said with a touch of sarcasm. "Would you mind singing for me? Unless, of course, you are disinclined? I understand if you find that a 'petty matter.'" Without waiting for me, he turned and walked in the direction of his organ. And, who was I, weak mortal, to resist when music called to me? _You should not be so susceptible_ _to him, _my cruel mind jeered. _Are you really so weak that all one must do is play and sing a song and you are at his whim? Erik does not even exist. He is merely a phantom_ _of opera; he created music in your head. Are you truly so pathetic?_

_No! _I argued fiercely, but Erik proved my argument to be folly without realizing what he was doing. He played a rapid succession of notes on the organ, and just as suddenly as he began, he stopped as I cried, "No more! I do not want to hear anymore!"

Silence claimed us as we stared at each other, both of us disbelieving what had just been said. _You stupid idiot! _my mind screamed. Indeed, I felt like I had just made an enormous error, and I was already dreading the consequences.

"Why are you here, Christine?" His voice clearly said that he demanded an answer.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "How am I supposed to know?" I asked, annoyed. "I do not exactly chose my dreams."

Erik played his organ again, and I shuddered as the harsh cords resounded through the room like thunder. It was like witnessing God orchestrating a thunderstorm out of fury. "Why are you here?" he demanded again.

Losing patience, I cried, "I do not know, alright? All I know is that one night, I fell asleep, and you were here! If we are going to make demands for knowledge, then I want to know why you wear a mask! You are a figment of my _dreams, _for crying out loud! Why do you hide your face from me? No more, Erik! This is _my _dream, and _I _will be the one to make the decisions!" In my fit of anger, I did the most reckless and stupid thing I have ever done and ever will do: I lunged forward before he could stop me and ripped his mask from his face… and I was horrified by what I saw.

That one moment changed the dream into a nightmare, for beneath his mask, Erik's face was grotesque. I recall that I had labeled the left side of his face as "handsome." However, nothing I saw in that face was handsome. His right side looked as though a wild beast had ripped it apart with its claws. Angry red scars ran across his flesh, and his cheek looked as though it was partially sunken in. His cheekbone looked like it might tear through the skin at any moment! The right side of his face was skeletal, disfigured, horrible… No words can describe the monstrosity that is Erik's face. I opened my mouth as though to scream, but it seemed as though all air had abandoned my body, and I could not scream. I could only stare… but I suppose to Erik, the stare was as terrible as any scream.

For the first time, I was frightened of Erik, and I certainly did not like the feeling. _You are dreaming. It is only a dream, _I hastily reminded myself. Still, I could not stop myself from thinking that if he so pleased, he could very easily hurt me. At the moment, he looked like he would have liked to hurt me very much, for he rose and turned eyes upon me that burned. Cowering away from him, I whispered, "Please, Erik… you are frightening me."

"Am I?" He took a step forward. I took a step back, my whole body trembling. "Why are you frightened, Christine?" His voice was soft, oh so dangerously soft like the slight rattling sound of a rattle snake before it strikes its victim. "Come now, is this not what you wanted to see?"

"I… Erik, I did not know!" Panic was beginning to make all of my thoughts incoherent. He stepped forward, I stepped backwards. It was like a strange dance, only it was one driven by fury and horror. Why could I not wake and end the nightmare? What was happening?

" You did not know? Surely you were taught never to pry, my Christine," the demon taunted in his angel's voice. "Therefore, I think you _did _know. But, I will not leave your curiosity unsatisfied. Come closer; I dare say that your innocent eyes have not fulfilled their thirst." He took another step towards me, and my sanity broke in that one instant. With a cry, I tried to run fast him, but he grabbed me around my waist and pushed me against the wall, trapping me.

"So, you wanted to see behind my mask, but you decide to avert your eyes when what you see does not please you?" He was screaming at me now, all of his control gone. Whimpering, I pushed against him, trying to free myself, but he was too strong.

"Please, Erik, I am sorry!" I wailed. _Let me go, let me go…_

"Yes, I believe you are very sorry for seeing this face," he agreed in a mocking manner. "For, who in their right mind would force an angel of light to be cursed with the sight of a demon who dwells in the dark? Yet, Christine must be different; she wanted to eat of the forbidden fruit." He grabbed my chin as I tried to turn my head, keeping my gaze directed at him. _"Look at me!" _he roared. "Tell me, is this what you wanted to see? Do I please you? I am a handsome fellow, no?" He laughed, and the sound chilled me to the core. His was the laugh of a madman. "Oh, you are mad, Christine… Mad Christine who wanted to see what a mother hid away from the world! Madness, Christine… Why could you not have left the mask alone? I pity you, child, for I can never allow you to leave again."

"You cannot allow me to… What do you mean?" My voice was high and hysterical. _This is only a dream. This is only a dream. _Somehow, I could not find myself believing it, for Erik's grip on my chin and hands felt awfully real indeed.

He chuckled sadly. "You would never return to me if I let you go. Therefore, you must stay with me."

"I cannot stay with you!" I screamed. "It is impossible! _You are not even real!"_

Slowly, a cold hand traced the contour of my cheek. "Oh, my poor Christine…" he said sympathetically. "You truly do not understand, do you? Just believe me when I say that to you, I am _very _real. For, I am inside your mind, and the mind and body are not so easily separated."

**Posted on October 13, 2010**


	6. Chapter Five

**This chapter is dedicated to Tina95 for her faithful reviews. :)**

**Chapter Five**

My eyes flew open as I gasped for air. _What just happened? _Frantically, I looked around the room, but it was just me. I was alone. I wrapped my arms around myself and shuddered. That face… I could not stop replaying the scene in my mind. In one moment, the gentle Erik I had dreamed about in the beginning had transformed into a monster. The awesome fury that he released on me filled me with terror. Detached from the dream, his rage frightened me more than his face. _"Who in their right mind would force an angel of light to be cursed with the sight of a demon who dwells in the dark? _he had asked me._ Yet, Christine must be different; she wanted to eat of the forbidden fruit." _The forbidden fruit… I shuddered again. The forbidden fruit had ruined paradise for Adam and Eve and cast them into darkness. Did he mean that I would forever have a curse upon me?

_It was only a dream, _I sternly reminded myself. Erik - his _face _- was not real. I was back in the true world; I was in control of my thoughts once more. I was in my own territory. Surely he did not hold any power over me now?

After making my way into the bathroom, I turned the faucet on and splashed my face with cold water several times. I glanced down at the sink… and froze.

Covering my wrists were bruises. Upon closer inspection, I could see that they bore the marks of fingers… as if someone had grabbed them while enraged. Slowly and with dawning horror, I traced the marks with my fingertips. _Why do I have these? How can I have these if I was dreaming? _

"_Oh, my poor Christine…" _I jumped. Erik's voice seemed to be right behind me! I looked around, but again, I saw no one. A quiet laugh reverberated throughout the room, and I closed my eyes as the scene played in my imagination._ "You truly do not understand, do you? Just believe me when I say that to you, I am very real. For, I am inside your mind, and the mind and body are not so easily separated."_

My phone rang, and I shrieked, nearly jumping out of my skin. Then, I came to my senses and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" My voice was shaky, and I tried to relax.

"Hey, Christine!" Raoul. Of course. Surprisingly, I was not annoyed. I needed some normality, and if it came in the form of Raoul being the clingy boyfriend, then I would accept it gladly.

"Hi!" I think that was the happiest I have ever sounded to receive a call from him. "How are you?"

"Ummm, I'm fine." A tinge of guilt hit me when I heard how surprised he sounded. "You seem like you're in a good mood today."

_HA. _"Yeah. Listen, do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Seriously?" Did I mention that I had never initiated a date before now? I am pathetic.

"Yeah. I am bored out of my mind." I laughed lightly, but to my ears, it did not sound natural.

"We could go out for dinner with another couple," he suggested. I brightened instantly and suggested inviting Meg and Jake, her boyfriend. Once my phone call with Raoul ended, I dressed and hurried out the door. I barely made it to work on time. _Note to self: put Raoul on speaker phone next time._

As Meg and I were restocking some of the shelves, I asked if she and Jake would be interested in going out with me and Raoul on a double date. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with Christine Daaë?"

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Not that long ago, the Christine that _I _know was complaining that her boyfriend is too clingy. So, how is it that she's asking me to go on a double date?"

"Look," I began quietly. "I need a night out. Something has happened… I need to forget everything for a little while, alright?" I turned to place a book on the shelf, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of black and gold. When I tried to look at it more closely, it was gone, but its presence had been enough to scare the wits out of me.

"Did you see that?" I asked Meg.

She turned and looked in the same direction that I had seen the strange figure. "See what?"

I sighed. It was pointless. "Never mind. So, do you guys want to come or not?"

Though she still looked confused, she nodded and reluctantly said, "Alright. What time do you guys want to meet?"

I breathed in relief. Yet, even as I made plans to spend my evening with Meg, Jake, and Raoul, my mind could not let me forget the masked man from my dreams.

o0o

It wasn't working.

Oh, I laughed with Meg, Jake, and Raoul. I sat next to Raoul and even held his hand. But, it was all to no avail. Erik haunted my mind.

"_Christine.." _

I snapped out of my musings and looked around with wide, alarmed eyes. Then, my sight focused, and I realized that everyone was staring at me in confusion.

"Oh… yes?" I laughed as though I had simply been daydreaming, but I caught Meg's eye, and she shook her head. She knew better.

"It's your turn to order," Raoul explained with a smile. For once, I was thankful that he was clueless to my emotions.

When Raoul dropped me off at my apartment, he kissed my cheek, as usual. However, I was desperate by this point. I quickly leaned in before he could pull away and urgently pressed my lips to his. I took him completely by surprise, for he gasped and staggered backwards under my attack. I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. _Raoul… I am kissing Raoul, _I pleaded with myself.

Still, all I could see was Erik.

I gave up and pulled away abruptly. Cheeks burning, I muttered, "Sorry… I am not sure what came over me. I should… Yes, I should go." Before poor Raoul could reply, I fled into my apartment and locked my door. Leaning my back against it, I sank to the floor and started to cry. All day, I had heard him singing my name quietly in my head. All day, I had seen him when I least expected it. Furthermore, the more I heard and saw him, the less I was able to comfort myself by saying that he was only a dream. To be honest, I was terrified by how much power he held over me. Worst was the fact that every time I heard his voice silkily singing my name, I shivered in anticipation. Remembering the sight of his face and his severe anger did no good; his voice continued to allure me.

"_Christine… my Christine…"_

"Stop it!" I whispered, unable to make my voice be any louder. "Go away! Leave my head alone!" Once more, his fateful words echoed in my head: _"You truly do not understand, do you? Just believe me when I say that to you, I am very real. For, I am inside your mind, and the mind and body are not so easily separated." _Was this what he had meant, then? I had told him that he was not real, but in my mind, he _was _real. I had been unable to think of anything else all day, and hearing his voice and thinking I was seeing him was torture. Even though I was back in my own world, he still had control of me because he inhabited my mind.

Rising, I hurried to the kitchen and brewed some coffee. There was no way on this earth I intended to visit him tonight. I was going to pull an all-nighter, and I would exorcise this ghost that haunted me. After pouring some of the coffee into my mug, I went into my bedroom to change. I came back into the kitchen and sat at the table. Strangely enough, as I drank, I felt my eyelids grow heavy. My last conscious thought was that my coffee had been drugged, and as my body slumped forward onto the table, I mentally braced myself for what would come.

**Posted on October 16, 2010**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**_"Fate links thee to me for ever and a day!"_  
**

The first thing I noticed was the darkness. I squinted, trying to see. Where were the candles? Stumbling forward with my arms outstretched, I fought to navigate my way through the black abyss. As I walked, I felt something brush against my ankle, and I screamed. In an instant, strong iron was clenching my wrists tightly.

"I was beginning to believe you would not come, my dear." I shivered at the sound of his voice. For some reason, I could see his eyes; they were glowing.

"Please, Erik," I whimpered. "I… the darkness…"

"Ah, so it disturbs you, does it not?" he jeered. "I suppose an angel of light would not want to linger in hell, would it? But, you have shown me that I cannot trust you."

I stared at him helplessly. "What is it you want?" I whispered. "No matter where I went, I saw your face and heard your voice all throughout the day. You were there, haunting me… torturing me. Why are you doing this?"

Something flashed through his golden eyes that I did not recognize. "Would you believe me if I told you that it is because I love you?" He asked, a hard edge to his voice.

"No," was my immediate answer. He was a dream, and dreams cannot love.

He laughed in a mocking way. "Good; I would hate for you to misunderstand my intentions."

"What are your intentions?" Immediately, I regretted the question, for his grip on my wrists tightened.

"Like I said, I can no longer trust you," he spat angrily. "Therefore, I believe that it would be prudent of me to not tell you."

I could not repress my shaking. His face held no horror for me, at the moment; his anger was what filled me with fear. Tears fell down my cheeks as I silently cried.

"Do not cry," he growled. I tried to stop, but I could not hold the tears back. He moaned in frustration. "Christine, please… come into the light, child!" Instantly, his hands were holding mine, and he led me from the darkness. I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes to the light, and noticed that he was wearing his mask. But, I did not have time to think of this. To my complete shock, Erik was kneeling before me!

"Christine," he began, his voice pleading. "You must not be afraid of me. We are inseparable now. I promise that I will never hurt you, but you must believe me!"

_What madness is this? _I wondered. Aloud, I replied, "Are you going to keep me here?"

He sighed as though his heart was breaking, and I pitied him. "As you have said, this is a dream, and all dreams must come to an end." He lifted his gaze to meet mine, and I was taken aback by the undisguised longing I saw in his expression. "Angel of Light, pity the angel who has fallen!" he begged.

"Stand, Erik," I commanded quietly. "I was wrong to be afraid, for you are the most sublime of men. No one with such music as yours can be truly terrible, can they?"

I am not exactly sure how it happened, but somehow, Erik ended up weeping and kissing the hem of my gown. Tentatively, I rested my hand upon his head. "Poor Erik," I murmured. Yes, this was surely madness, but never had madness seemed so... _appealing._

Suddenly, he was standing again. "May I show you something, Christine?" he asked. I nodded, and we were soon moving through caverns. As we made our ascent, I realized that we were not - as I had originally supposed - in actual caves. Rather, we were _beneath a building! _

"Erik, where are we?" I asked nervously. But, he merely pressed a finger to his lips to indicate that I must remain silent. Eventually, we reached a long staircase, and we began to climb. I am afraid of heights, so I kept a vise-like hold on his hand. Then, he was pulling me through an opening in the ceiling… and we were outside. I looked around in wonder. We were on top of the world! I could see hundreds of rooftops below this one, and if I turned slightly, I could see…

_The Notre Dame cathedral?_

I turned to face him. He was watching me, ever watching me. "Where are we?" I whispered.

"My dear, surely you know that the Notre Dame cathedral is in Paris, France?"

_Paris? What on earth…_

"This is my world, Christine," he said softly, moving closer. Claiming my hand once again, he led me closer to the edge. I shrieked and buried my face in his coat, not wanting to see the ground far, far below us. He laughed and stroked my hair. "Trust me, Christine," he begged quietly. "I will never let you fall."

Little by little, I turned my head to look at my surroundings. Cautiously, I took a small step away from him, though I still held onto his hand tightly. Oh, what beauty I saw! The sun was just beginning to set, and bright pink and gold stained the sky. I saw chimney smoke curling gently into the air, and I heard the sound of people laughing. Without really understanding why, I felt peaceful. I sighed as I felt Erik's arms wrap around me and his warm breath tickle my ear.

"Where is the Garnier Opera House?" I looked around and even rose up onto my toes as though that would help, but I still could not see the magnificent building I had only seen in pictures.

He laughed again. "I do believe we are standing on its roof, darling." Amazed, I asked, "Really?" and earned another laugh from him. One of his hands rose and buried itself in my hair. I leaned against him. It was impossible to fear him or be angry with him when he was like this.

"This is my world, Christine," he repeated. "And, if you would only let me, I would make you the queen of it all. All of the beauty you see around you could be yours if you will only give me permission to give it to you." I said nothing, and he continued desperately. "I lied," he breathed as he continued to stroke my hair. "You do know that?"

_What did he lie about? _My mind found no answer, so I returned his lie with one of my own. "Yes, I know."

He exhaled in relief. "I can return you to the world now, Christine, for you have heard the truth and lived. I give you to the world during the day… but at night, you are mine alone."

I simply nodded. I did not think I wanted to know the meaning of his words. He gently turned me around to face him, and a smile was on his face. "You may wake now." Then, to my astonishment, he kissed my forehead. "Christine, I love you."

**Posted on October 20, 2010**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Chapter Seven**

"_**There is a castle on a cloud.**_

_**I like to go there in my sleep."**_

_**Les Miserables**_

"_I love you..." _The whisper followed me as I walked through the cool afternoon air. For the hundredth time, I tried to force my mind away from thoughts of _him. _It had to be unhealthy for me to obsess in such a way over a dream. _He is not real, _I told myself over and over again. _He is NOT real. _

"_I can return you to the world now, Christine, for you have heard the truth and lived," _he had told me._ I give you to the world during the day… but at night, you are mine alone." _What did it mean, though? I still had no idea how he would have prevented me from returning to the world. Unless… _No, _I decided, shaking my head. _That is just too absurd._

_Sure. And, a dream figure staking you is _not? He was so bi-polar, screaming at me one moment and proclaiming love for me the next. Peeking over my shoulder, I hurried into the bookstore and closed the door behind me, anxious to forget the words that followed me everywhere.

"_I love you…" _

o0o

"I knew you would come back to me."

I did not turn when I heard his voice behind me. "You hardly leave me with a choice. I cannot control my dreams."

A soft chuckle came from just behind me. "Oh, but you can, my dear Christine."

I whirled around to face him then. "How?" I demanded.

He smiled, and I shuddered. "All you have to do is not think of me." His eyes grew as I stared back helplessly. "It… it is not that simple," I said quietly.

"Of course it is not simple." He offered me his hand, and I looked at it warily. Sighing, he rebuked me. "Do you honestly think I would ever hurt you?" His eyes dared me to defy him. Saying "No," I reached out and joined my hand with his. He began to lead me, and I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"There is something you need to see," he replied without looking back. Frustrated, I continued to follow him. He guided me through many passageways until we reached a staircase. Raising my eyebrows, I said, "You already took me to the roof."

"Just follow me." Again, I could not resist his eyes, and I followed him up the stairs. As we neared the top, he turned suddenly. "We must be very quiet," he instructed in a low voice. I nodded, and then, we passed through a door almost camouflaged in the wall. To my astonishment, music met my ears, and when I looked down, I saw that a performance was being held. The stage was alive and glittering as though it was the door to another world. Just under the stage was an orchestra pit filled with musicians, and I saw countless people in the audience. Boxes intended for wealthy patrons were below us, too, for we were level with a beautiful chandelier. From the chandelier hung thousands of tiny crystals that twinkled like stars in a night sky. I tilted my gaze towards the ceiling and saw breath-taking and colorful figures painted on it. The faces of these figures were lively and beautiful.

"I cannot believe it," I whispered.

"What can you not believe?" inquired Erik's voice quietly as he stood to my right."

"I am actually in the Garnier Opera."

He smiled slightly and gestured to the performance taking place so far below us. "Watch, listen, fell… and believe," he bid me. Fascinated, I gave the opera below my full attention. The magic of the stage called to me and filled me with rapture. Recognizing some of the tunes, I began to hum along softly.

"You should be the one down there," Erik said suddenly. I turned towards him in surprise and saw that his face was tense with frustration. "You would put the lead soprano to shame," he finished. While I internally agreed that she was a bit too garish, I outwardly rebuked him. "That is crazy. I am far too young for such a role."

"And, the current diva is far too old," he commented matter-of-factly. I giggled then, and as I watched the show once again, I sensed him watching _me. _I pretended not to notice.

Eventually, I started to examine the audience, and something struck me as odd. I could not exactly put my finger on it until a particular hairstyle that I saw made me think, _Wow… what is this, the nineteenth century? _But, as I stifled my laughter, I froze. Every single gown - including mine - was lovely but old-fashioned. The women wore elbow-length, white evening gloves. I had been wearing a corset when my dreams first began. And, as I pondered this, I remembered that I had not seen a single automobile as I stood on the roof of the opera house the previous night.

"Erik," I began uneasily. He turned towards me expectantly, and for a moment, I was not sure I really wanted to know. But, I took a deep breath and asked anyway. "What time period is this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"What… what year is it?" I inquired, my face turning red. He smirked with understanding. "It is 1895," he informed me.

_1895! _My eyes widened in disbelief. "Surely… you must be joking!" I managed, feeling as though I had just had the breath knocked out of me.

"Why not?" he countered. "After all," he continued, his tone abruptly cold, "this _is _only a dream, as you have so adamantly been telling yourself."

_Do dream figures usually bear so much knowledge about the dreamer's mind? _So, Erik was now not only bi-polar; he was definitely borderline creepy as well.

"Do you want this, Christine?" His voice interrupted my musings. He was watching me with an intense expression, and I fought the urge to step away from him. "Do I want what?"

"_This," _he explained, indicating all of the splendor beneath us.

"I hardly believe it is yours to give away," I reminded him.

"Ah, but it is, child." His eyes were now shining with excitement. "You could be great. People would travel for miles to hear your voice. Of course, you would still be singing for me alone, but they need not know."

Slowly, I shook my head. "Anything I accomplish here… I cannot take that with me into reality. What would be the point?"

He frowned so severely that I did take a step back this time. "It is unwise to defy me, cruel skeptic," he growled. I was the one to smirk at this. "And, pray tell, what could you possibly do to me?"

Moving closer, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him. Biting back a scream, I allowed him the liberty, as I was loathe to have the people below us aware of our presence, dream or no dream. Speaking softly in my ear, he said, "You do not have any idea of what I could do to you if I so pleased." I trembled, unable to tear my eyes away from his. "If I chose, I could have you tossing and screaming every night as monsters you have never even fathomed torture you. I could make you lose all of your pretty coloring," he spat as though the term was an insult, "and I could make your mind break due to the horrors you would see in your head every night."

"You… you promised never to hurt me," I whimpered. Instantly, he relaxed his grip on my wrists - though not enough for me to pull away - and brought me closer still.

"I said I _could _send you nightmares," he whispered sadly. "I can… but I will not. I have instead offered you the most beautiful dream fathomable. I have given you a gift, Christine; do not throw it back in my face."

We stared at each other for several long moments. The opera continued beneath us, for no one else heard our nearly inaudible but tragic words. Finally, I murmured, "A beautiful dream is still only a dream. It's only a castle on a cloud; it has no solid foundation, nothing to prevent its inevitable collapse. This is madness, Erik."

With a sigh that seemed to come from his very soul, he released my wrists; however, he still held me with his eyes. "You should wake now, Christine." He trailed a single finger down my cheek, and I exhaled shakily. "Go," he said quietly, "but remember that I have offered you the world… and _believe."_

**Posted on November 2, 2010**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**I truly hate that this story is coming along more slowly than I intended. But, the plot line has taken some turns that even I didn't see coming. It's not the easiest plot to write, I'll admit. I'll have another chapter for you guys within the next week. Yay for fall break! *happy dance* However, school will eventually claim me again, so since my time will be limited, I'll be updating the story that receives the most reviews first, regardless of order or whatnot. I don't like it any more than you do, but I'm having to resort to popular demand at this point.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R & R! :)**

"Christine, are you listening to me?"

Cheeks burning slightly, I guiltily lifted my gaze towards Meg. "Sorry… what did you say?"

She was annoyed, to my great surprise. Nothing ruffles Meg, but at that moment, she was in a bad mood. "Look, I don't want to sound like a jerk or anything, but we really need to start preparing to close or we'll be here all night."

"Okay," I agreed instantly, putting my book down. "I really am sorry. You have a date later?"

She grinned, momentarily looking much more like her normal self. "Yes, I do, and he hates it when I'm late, so move your tail, missy." Her teasing tone said that I was forgiven, and I gratefully obeyed and focused on my task. I was replacing some books that had been taken off the children's fiction shelf when I heard Meg's voice. "Why in the world are you reading this?" I turned to see her holding the copy of _Dreamer's Dictionary: From A to Z... 3000 Magical Mirrors to Reveal the Meaning of Your Dreams_ I had been reading.

Wincing, I retorted, "What, have you not ever wondered if your dreams are symbolic?"

The blonde shuddered theatrically. "Goodness, I hope they aren't! The typical dream about flying? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't want to wake up as Wonder Woman!" She eyed me curiously. "What's making you wonder about your dreams?"

I shrugged in what I hoped was a nonchalant manner. "You probably are better off not knowing," I only halfway joked. "I have some pretty weird dreams sometimes."

To my relief, she laughed, shook her head, and placed the book back onto the shelf. "Don't we all, honey?" Thankfully, the discussion went no farther. _That was close, _I scolded myself. _No matter what, you CANNOT allow your dreams to make the real world think you are insane. That would be rather unfortunate._

Irony is amazing.

o0o

"Come with me, Christine."

Once more, I took the hand that was waiting for mine to join it. Resisting was futile; I had accepted the mysterious and dark power he held over me by that point.

_Where is he taking me this time? _I wondered as he wandered through the opera house again. I had no idea, but already, it felt like an adventure.

We walked in silence. For once, I was not expected to climb yet another staircase. Instead, he led me to what appeared to be a mirror. "What are we doing?" I asked softly.

"I am revealing your destiny," was his cryptic response. I exhaled, frustrated, for I knew he would not fully answer me until he was ready. To my astonishment, he pulled the mirror back, revealing a small room. As he led me through the doorway left behind by the looking-glass, I realized that we were in a dressing room. My interest aroused, I let my gaze sweep the room.

"Whose room is this?" I wanted to know. He looked around, too, but his expression was one of distaste.

"This," he replied, "is the dressing room of the leading soprano you saw perform last night, La Carlotta."

_La Carlotta… _I furrowed my brow, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar. Suddenly, it dawned on me. "La Carlotta? _The _La Carlotta?"

His frown cut me off with its obvious displeasure. "Do not sound so impressed."

"Sorry," I apologized quickly. "She was… _is _the most well-known soprano of the world, though."

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "It matters not," he replied with a shrug. "You will soon be taking her place, so it would be best if you did not idolize her."

"I… wait, _what?" _I was dumbfounded. _Please tell me I misheard him, _I prayed silently. As if he could read my thoughts, he laughed and added, "Oh, come now, Christine; surely after last night you understand why I cannot have that cow performing in my opera!"

My frown could have rivaled his own. "Apparently, _you _do not understand that this is not _your _opera house, and you cannot make such decisions."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he took a step closer. Refusing to be intimidated, I held my ground and met his eyes. "I think you will find that my… expertise is well-respected here, young one." He threw the last bit in as a taunt, but I completely overlooked it as I comprehended his words.

"You mean… they _know _that you are here? But, how…" I stared at him wordlessly, silently asking for an explanation. With a sigh, he acquiesced my unspoken request.

"They know of my presence, in a way," he began carefully. They do not know me as a man." He raised his finger to silence me when I tried to speak. "I am a myth to some, a nightmare to many," he smiled slightly as I rolled my eyes when he made a reference to dreams, "but real to none… save you." He examined me closely, as though looking for uneasiness, but I showed none. I was used to his bizarre ways. "I have allowed them to develop a… shall we say, a 'healthy fear' of me? I am like a poltergeist, as I cause several mishaps amongst the performers."

"I am not sure that is very wise," I pointed out. He did not take my comment seriously; if anything, he only looked amused as he gently placed his gloved hand over my mouth. "Are you ready to listen now?" Though his tone was serious, his smile and eyes were teasing. I nodded, and he removed his hand.

"It is necessary for them to be afraid of me," he continued. "I have to demand their respect. You have seen my face. I need them to fear me in order to protect myself. So, I am the haunt of the opera house."

"The Phantom of the Opera," I said, smiling slightly. "It has a ring to it."

Laughing softly, he turned me to face the mirror, which was now back into place somehow. We stood there, staring at the reflection of us standing side-by-side.

"Could you picture yourself like this forever, Christine?" he asked, putting his arm around me. I cringed. I enjoyed our time together immensely… until he made everything more complicated than it had to be and spoiled it. I looked at our reflection, and what I saw was a brunette girl, her brown eyes large and her skin the color of ivory. The man beside her was tall and elegant, his handsome face partially covered by a white mask. The mask would look absurd on anyone else, but it only added to the allure of this particular man. One of his hands was buried in the girl's russet curls, while the other was around her waist. He looked like he could be the king of a dark realm, full of power and pride. I allowed myself to picture us together, with me as his queen, and I thought, _This is where I belong: by his side._

For a moment, I saw the world through his eyes.

Then, I sighed and looked away. "I could see myself like this forever if this world existed, but it does not, Erik," I told him gently. I hated to cause him pain, for - dream though he was - he was dear to me, almost as though he was a fragment of my very soul.

He echoed my sigh and looked away. "Sometimes, dream come true," he said in a voice so quiet that I almost missed it. My heart ached, and without thinking, I replied, "I wish I could cut myself in half so I could stay here."

A gloved hand reached out to stroke my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into its caress. "It will not always be this way," he promised. I smiled, but I knew in my heart that his words could never be true unless the dream ended forever.

"It is time for you to leave me again, my dear," he told me in a reluctant tone. "I will see you tomorrow night," here he kissed my forehead, "my queen of the night."

"Goodbye," I said just as the image faded away.

**Posted on November 18, 2010**


	10. Chapter Nine

_**"What's a fire, **_

_**And why does it,**_

_**What's the word ... b**__**urn?**_

**_One day I'll be part of your world!"_**

_**The Little Mermaid**_

**Chapter Nine**

**Guys, I NEVER meant to go this long without posting. I'm truly sorry it has been more than a month. However, my schedule has been hectic, and... well, _Alone in the Shadows _HAS received far more reviews. I'll try to write the next chapter quickly, but no guarantees. **

"Today will be cloudy with thunderstorms later in the evening. Tomorrow's forcast will be..." I groaned. _Great, that's exactly what I need to hear, _I inwardly grumbled. Every day, I found it harder to leave my dreams and face reality. I shook my head. _Something is truly wrong with me. _Reluctantly, I rose and made my way into the bathroom. As I showered, I sang one of my favorite songs from Disney's _The Little Mermaid _(I have always been a sucker for Disney movies).

_"Betcha on land they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women sick of swimmin,'_

_Ready to stand!_

_And, ready to know what the people know!_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers."_

_Hey, I don't sound that bad. _Even more remarkable was that I did not feel the usual ache that accompanied anything involving music. Yes, my father was still in my mind with every note, but someone else was there, too, taking away the pain...

Quickly, I dressed and left my apartment. While I had already surrendered myself to Erik's world at night, I could not let my mind dwell on it during the daytime, no matter how much I wanted to be there.

o0o

I stared at the director in disbelief. "But, surely... You cannot possibly be certain!"

She looked at my sympathetically. "I know this is hard for you, Christine, but the doctors have said that she will not last much longer.

"Why wasn't I informed?" I demanded. "If you knew that I would be upset, why didn't you notify me that she was put in the hospital?"

"We have been swamped these past few days. We barely have time to take care of everything here."

I groaned. As much as it angered me, I knew the director was right. Working in a nursing home is hard. I was only a volunteer, and I knew how tired the staff was most of the time. Trying to regain control of my emotions, I asked, "Can you give me her room number and the name of the hospital?" Within moments, I had the hospital name and room number written down, and I hurried to see my dear Mama Valerius.

She didn't look like herself at all. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes blinked as though they could not focus properly. Her cough sounded horrible and painful. "Mama Valerius?" I whispered, coming up to the bed and taking her hand. She smiled at me, but I could still see the suffering in her eyes.

"Christine! How good of you to come see me!" Her voice was weak, so very weak.

"I wish I had known you were here; I would have come sooner," I apologized, but she cut me off before I could finish. "You should not be spending so much of your time with old people like me, dear. I worry about you, you know."

I laughed softly at the irony of the situation. She was on her deathbed, and she was concerned about _me? _"I like being with you," I insisted. She only sighed. Strangely enough, her mind seemed to be at its strongest in a long time, even though her body was swiftly failing. "It's not healthy for you to be around so much death. You are always working and helping other people, which is good... but what makes _you _happy, Christine?"

I thought for a moment. Then, I quietly answered, "Singing makes me happy."

She smiled. "Sing, then. It does not hurt to have a few dreams, Christine. You know what they say: dreams _do _come true." Closing her eyes, she turned onto her side. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sleep," I instructed. "I will come see you tomorrow." Soon, she was asleep, lost to the world of dreams.

The rest of the day, her words stayed in my mind. _"It does not hurt to have a few dreams... dreans _do _come true." _They were so close to Erik's own words the night before: _Sometimes, dreams come true. _I shook my head. I did have one dream that I was desperately beginning to wish was true, but it was impossible. _Dreams might come true, but not this one._

o0o

"You have been crying," Erik observed worriedly. His fingers lightly traced the tear marks on my cheeks.

_I should have known that he would see those. He seems to know everything that happens to me during the daytime. _Aloud, I said, "I'm sorry. My... my friend, Mama Valerius, is in the hospital." I didn't think he would understand what I meant when I spoke of the hospital, but he nodded understandingly. "Ah. Is she very sick, then?"

A lump entered my throat as I nodded. "She will not live much longer. She has a few days at most. I... am going to miss her."

Without saying another word, Erik took me in his arms. I cried for Mama Valerius, for my father, and for the romance that could never be mine. As he held me, I finally admitted the truth to myself: I was in love with him, and the knowledge broke my heart.

"Why, Erik?" I sobbed. "Why do I have to love you? I cannot stay here; I belong to another world."

"I do not know, dear," he murmured. "I wish I had the answers, but I do not." I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. If this was a dream and I was going to wake any moment, I was going to forget the cruel reality that would have me in its clutches soon enough.

"Erik," I whispered, "I do love you. I don't understand it and don't know why I'm here with you, but I love you and would choose your world over my own if that was possible."

He didn't answer me; instead, he pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, and in that moment, I felt more alive than I ever had when I was awake. Once the kiss ended, he said, "I am afraid you will have to wake now, love."

I smiled sadly. "I'm awake right now, when I'm with you. I'm sleeping when I'm back _there." _I kissed him again, not wanting to leave. As the scene started to change, I heard him say, "Come back to me tomorrow night, Christine, for now, we are forever bound to each other." And, I was woke, I felt like someone had taken a knife and split my very soul in half.

**Posted on December 21, 2010**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Thanks to eveyone who is reviewing! Please continue to do so! I know this chapter is pretty short, but I'll try to write the next one quickly. **

**Chapter Ten**

_Don't do this, Christine, _my conscience whispered. _You're making a big mistake._

_Leave me alone, _I replied wearily. _I've made up my mind. This is for his own good, after all. _I shook my head and leaned back in my chair. I glanced at my watch and out the window. He should be here any minute now… Yes, there he was, walking towards me.

_Last chance, Christine._

_It's too late. I have made my decision. _With that, I rose to meet my soon to be ex-boyfriend.

It was inevitable that I end my relationship with Raoul after discovering the truth about my own heart, but still, I was reluctant. Not that we really shared any sort of special connection; I just didn't want to hurt him. You probably think I was completely indifferent to him. I'll admit that I wasn't always fair to him; was inexperienced and bewildered, especially when he pressured me to spend time with him or take our relationship more seriously. The more time I spent with him, the more I wondered why we had started dating in the first place. He deserved to be free from me and to find the right person.

We arranged to meet for lunch that very afternoon. He was all smiles when he entered the restaurant. For a moment, I felt horribly guilty. After all, I was giving him up for a _dream. _Surely that was madness? Yet, that dream was all I had, all that kept me going. I could try to make things work with Raoul, but no matter what, I wouldn't be able to forget my dreams. I would be unfair to him to let him think he had all of me when I belonged completely to another.

He… didn't take it well.

"What?" he asked me in disbelief. I winced. Why did he have to make me hurt him? "I'm sorry, Raoul. I just think we need to start seeing other people."

The accusations came next.

"Who is he?" he demanded. "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" I protested, somehow managing to keep from blushing. He didn't believe me, though.

"What's his name, Christine? Tell me; I can take it."

For the first time, I bristled. Obviously, he couldn't comprehend that our relationship just hadn't worked out. The only explanation he could fathom was that I was cheating. I wasn't cheating, per se; after all, I can't very well help dreaming, can I?

"Listen, Raoul," I began slowly as though talking to a petulant child, "I'm not seeing anyone else. I just don't think it's going to work out between us, okay?"

When we left, he was angry. I was... Well, I was relieved. At least my life would be the tiniest bit less complicated.

o0o

He knew something had changed without me having to tell him. I suppose it was written on my face: guilt, relief, pain, sorrow… and love.

"Erik, I have something to tell you," I murmured as he took my hand.

"Yes, dear?" He squeezed my hand. Clearing my throat, I said, "I ended my relationship with my boyfriend today."

He immediately stiffened in shock. "You _what?"_

I was completely surprised by his reaction. "The way I see it, I can't date someone else now that…" my voice trailed off as I looked at him nervously. "Now that I know I love you," I finished in a low voice.

He sighed and shook his head. "Christine, you… You shouldn't sacrifice anything for me…"

I placed my hand over his mouth, refusing to let him finish. "It's not a sacrifice," I insisted. "It's my choice. I have so little say in this situation; can't I decide this one thing? Even if you only exist in my dreams, I am not going to make anyone else suffer because of my love for you. I don't want anyone else. I only want _you, _Erik."

We were both silent as he finally realized what I was saying. "You… freed him, then?" I nodded slowly. "Yes, Erik," I whispered. "There is no one else now. There is only you and me." I kissed him, ending the conversation.

That began my descent to madness.

**Posted on January 2, 2011**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Mrs. Valerius' funeral was today."

Erik pulled me into his lap, and I buried my face in his neck. "I'm sorry, Christine. You were very close to her, weren't you?" I nodded as his finger brushed away a tear off my cheek. "I envy her, in a way." Seeing his hurt expression, I hastily explained myself. "I do not want to be dead, Erik! It's only… she missed her husband so much after he died. Now, they are together again, and nothing will ever keep them apart."

His arms tightened around me. "You are _mine, _Christine," he insisted. "Nothing will ever change that."

"I know. I only wish I never had to leave." I would have said more, but the sound of my alarm clock drowned out my voice. Time to start another day.

o0o

It was a rotten day from the start. My last essay had not been given a good grade, and there was no one to blame but myself. My English literature professor asked if everything was alright; I usually made remarkably high grades. You have to make really good grades in order to obtain an almost full-ride scholarship. I assured him that I was fine. I did not tell him that my lack of effort was due to sleeping and dreaming about Erik. I did not want him to think I was being cheeky.

I declined an offer from Meg to catch a movie after work. My excuse was that I was not feeling well. The real reason was that I was eager to be with Erik again.

I fell asleep quickly with the aid of benadryl. Everything faded until I was in Erik's cave once again.

"My dear, you really ought to stop knocking yourself out," came his voice from behind me as he put his hands on my shoulders. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "We can be together longer this way. Why should I stay awake when all I want to do is sleep?"

Abruptly, he turned me around to face him. He placed his hands on my cheeks. The intensity in his eyes confused me. "No more medicine, Christine," he ordered. "I will not have you hurting yourself."

I frowned. "What happens if I die?" I asked. "Would I not just dream and be with you forever?"

He shook his head. "You can only dream if you are_ alive, _Christine," he said forcefully. "If you do not break your benadryl addiction, I'm afraid you will start taking more powerful drugs and overdose. Then, you would be gone."

Shocked, I pulled away. "I'm not going to overdose!" I protested angrily as I glared at him.

"I do not want you taking any chances." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "You are only angry because you know I'm right," he told me gently. The scowl left my face when I saw the sincerity in his expression. "What is happening to me?" I whispered. He pulled me close to him. "You are confused, darling. Let's not argue." He kissed the top of my head before asking, "Would you sing with me?"

I smiled. "Need you even ask?" We went to the music room, and we lost ourselves to the music.

Losing yourself is so very pleasant.

o0o

I groaned and stretched when I finally woke. Rubbing my eyes, I checked my clock, wondering why I was awake so early. Then, I jumped out of my bed and stared in disbelief at my clock. No… surely it wasn't 11 _am? _I had fallen asleep at around 10:30 p.m. I never was one to sleep very late, certainly not for twelve and a half hours! I pulled back the curtains and moaned in despair. The light streaming in through the window was proof enough that I had indeed overslept, and by that point, my class was already over. There was nothing to do but go down to the university and apologize to my professor.

o0o

As I entered the bookstore later that day, Meg was quick to guess that something was wrong. She knows me too well.

"Wow, you look like you haven't slept in days!" she exclaimed.

"Guess again. I slept through my alarm and missed class this morning."

Her mouth fell open. "Oh, you didn't! Were you up late or something?"

"No! That is why it's so weird. I slept for a really long time. I have never slept through my alarm before today."

"Do you think it has something to do with you breaking up with Raoul?" she asked. I shook my head. "No," I assured her. "It has _nothing _to do with Raoul." A customer called for assistance, so I was able to avoid discussing it with her for the rest of the evening.

What was going on?

**Posted on January 25, 2011**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Here is my (slightly late) Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day present to you. Hope everyone had a great day!**

**Chapter Twelve**

I stared at Erik in disbelief. Surely he had to be jesting with me! "I thought we already discussed this?"

His mouth turned down into a frown, but I refused to allow him to intimidate me yet again. I glared back at him. A pleased laugh was his response. "Come now, Christine," he purred, rubbing my arms with his hands. Goosebumps pricked my skin, which was undoubtedly his intention. I struggled to keep from becoming distracted. "Erik, one does not just go about replacing a prima donna…"

"Unless the said prima donna desperately needs to be encouraged to retire," he finished for me. I raised my eyebrows skeptically. _"Encouraged?" _

He smirked. "Yes, my dear; encouragement sounds nicer, don't you think?"

I groaned. "Erik…" I was not allowed to finish, for his hand was over my mouth the next moment. "Listen," he ordered patiently as I tried to smack his hand away irritably. He waited until I became still before continuing. "This is something you have dreamed of your whole life, is it not?" Reluctantly, I nodded. I could not lie to him, especially not when his flaming golden eyes seemed to be looking into my very soul. I tried to speak, but my voice was only a muffled steam of vowel sounds. When he smiled, I melted. As he removed his hand from my mouth, I pleaded my case one more time. "What if I'm not good enough? Opera is so demanding."

"I will help you," he promised. "I know you will be stunning."

I sighed, knowing that I had lost the battle. "What will we tell people?"

His eyes were gleaming with excitement. "You will be an orphan. We can use your real name; after all, you _are _French."

"How accommodating," I muttered. He gave me a look and raised his hand, ready to place it back over my mouth. "Sorry! Please, continue."

"We will have you join the chorus at first," he continued. "Once you have gained sufficient stage experience, you replace that obese cow who calls herself a soprano."

"So, let me see if I understand this: I'm a young orphan who is seeking a position at the opera house. My name will stay the same, and eventually, you intend to have me replace Carlotta?" He nodded. "How will you manage to achieve that? The managers, I'm sure, adore her."

"I'm very persuasive, my dear," he assured me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Still, I could not deny that I longed to stand on the stage and sing, particularly in that very opera house. I wanted to experience the rush and magic of it all, and who was I – mere mortal – to resist its call? I really didn't have a choice; I gave him the only answer that made sense. "Whatever you say, maestro."

At least it was all a dream and would not really hurt anything.

o0o

So, by day, I was a student and girl who worked in a bookstore. I was quiet and different; I was only part of the background. But, at night, I was strong and self-assured. I was in love with a man who was dangerous, unpredictable, mysterious, and devastatingly alluring. Now, I would also be a diva. It was like I was completely torn into two pieces. I wished with everything within me that I could put them back together and just chose one over the other, but it wasn't possible. I was going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life.

You think life is complicated? Try having two.

Unfortunately, oversleeping became more than just a fluke; it became a frequent occurrence. I was pushing it to make class those days, and I was late twice more after the first time. I was able to slip into class without penalty since the professors didn't really care if you were there or not; it was your problem, not theirs. But, Meg didn't let me off so easily when I was over half an hour late on a Saturday morning; unlike my professors, she cared very much.

"Christine, maybe you should go to the doctor," she suggested, worry etched in her features. "This isn't like you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I should just drop out of college. After all, I don't really need a degree. I have everything I need."

While I knew Meg could not possibly understand the meaning of my words, she was smart enough to understand that something was wrong. Gently, she hugged me. I was surprised by her gesture, but I didn't pull away.

"You're stressed, that's all. Things will be better soon, I promise." Then, she walked away, leaving me confused.

o0o

Erik was right, as usual. The more I was around La Carlotta, the more I began to see why he held such disdain towards her. I was in awe of her the first time we met, but that quickly changed.

"Ah, so you are our new little songbird, yes?" she asked with a less-than-sincere smile. I returned it with as much grace as possible. "Yes. I have come to join the chorus." I didn't see the need in telling her that eventually, I would take her place.

She smirked. "No dreams of being a prima donna, then." Then, she patted my head as though I was a pet. I immediately stiffened. "I suppose being an orphan has made you very realistic. It's good that you don't lose yourself to silly dreams that will never come true." With that, she went to talk to one of the actors, leaving me by myself. My jaw dropped open indignantly, and I heard a soft chuckle behind me. Instantly alert, I moved back into the shadows and found Erik waiting for me.

"You were right," I admitted through gritted teeth. "She _is _horrid."

"She is afraid of you," he said reassuringly. "She is afraid of every new singer; however, you are the first one you deserves her fear."

I was _not _comforted. "I still think this is crazy," I muttered. "There is no way I'm going to be allowed to take her place, no matter how well I perform."

He kissed my forehead and smiled a bit sardonically. "This whole situation is crazy," he reminded me. "Since when has that stopped you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You really are not good for me," I teased.

His smile vanished, and instant pain filled his eyes. "No," he agreed in a low voice. "I'm not good for you at all."

**Posted on February 15, 2011**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"_**Ah, I feel it, it has disappeared,**_

_**Forever gone love's happiness!**_

_**Nevermore will come the hour of bliss**_

_**Back to my heart!**_

_**See, Tamino, these tears,**_

_**Flowing, beloved, for you alone!**_

_**If you don't feel the longing of love**_

_**Then there will be peace in death!"**_

_**Ach, ich fühl¹s **_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fasten your seatbelts...**

**This chapter is dedicated to TarjaRocksMyWinterStorm for the EPIC computer background she made me. 3**

I groaned as I woke. Every limb of my body ached. I felt like a zombie, and the mirror affirmed that I looked like one, too. My face was very pale, and dark circles were beneath my tired-looking eyes. Splashing my face with cold water, I struggled to wake. The reason behind my exhaustion was undoubtedly due to my journeys between two different worlds. Even though Erik's world was not real, my brain was still remaining active while I slept. Every day was beginning to be a fight to keep from collapsing.

I knew without looking at the clock that I would be late again if I did not leave within the next twenty minutes. I stepped into the shower and turned it on as cold as it would go, trying to bathe quickly in spite of my shivering. To distract myself, I started to sing a song Erik had recently taught me.

"_Ach, ich fühl's, es ist verschwunden, _

_Ewig hin der Liebe Glück!"_

I couldn't continue after those first two lines, for my own voice horrified me. It sounded ethereal and effortless… not like _my _voice at all. I hardly recognized it, only… it sounded like my voice when I was dreaming.

Quickly, I turned off the shower and wrapped my freezing frame in my towel. How could my voice be changing? No aspects of my dreams were carried over into reality except for this one remarkable attribute. I didn't sing in this world; music belonged to the night, in my mind.

I looked into the mirror one more time, and I could have sworn that I saw a pair of gold eyes looking back at me. I shook my head and turned away. What was happening to me?

o0o

"Christine, what is wrong?" Erik's anxious voice broke through my trance. I smiled softly. "Nothing is wrong, darling. I'm with you."

He didn't accept that answer. "You look as though you will fall over any moment. Are you sick?" I shook my head, but he felt my forehead anyway. "You feel like ice," he exclaimed, alarmed. "Did you take something again?"

I was too tired to do anything except shake my head again. "No, I didn't. I went home, crawled into bed, and fell asleep." I was tired of this discussion, so I asked, "Isn't it time for me to go to rehearsal?"

His eyes burned. "No, Christine; you aren't rehearsing tonight." He sounded furious, and I didn't understand. Had I done something to offend him? I placed my arm on his sleeve, but he yanked it away. "You… leave, Christine," he ordered, his voice breaking. I tried to move closer, but he stepped away. "LEAVE!" he cried. Before I could say anything, he ran away, and the picture faded. I panicked when I woke. Desperate, I ran for the medicine cabinet to fetch my beloved benadryl, but in my weak state, I tripped. The last thing I knew was an explosion of pain in my head before everything became black.

o0o

_Everything hurts. _That was my first thought as a regained consciousness. I slightly opened my eyes, expecting the bright lights of my apartment…

A pair of golden eyes greeted me instead. I opened my eyes all the way and found my head resting in Erik's lap. We were in a room I had never seen before: a bedroom. A blanket was covering me. I tried to sit up, but Erik's voice stopped me. "Do not move," he commanded me. The tone of his voice bewildered me. He didn't really sound upset or angry; rather, he sounded defeated.

"I'm alright," I assured him as gently as possible. "I only fell. It could happen to anyone."

"You fell because you were exhausted. And, you were exhausted because you have been coming to me every night."

I frowned. "It's a minor problem. Really, it's not a big deal."

"Yes, it _is!" _He raised his voice, making me jump. "You hit your head right above your eye. If it had been only a little deeper, it most likely would have killed you." His fingers carefully traced my cheek, barely brushing the spot where I had hit my head. I winced in pain. "You almost died because of me," he whispered.

I adamantly shook my head. "Erik, it's _not _your fault. I'll just be more careful in the future." Then, a thought struck me. "How am I here right now?"

"You are at the hospital," he replied without looking at me. "They are trying to save you." I tried to sit up again, and this time, he helped me. I leaned into his chest wearily. "Everything is going to be alright. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't happen again." His voice sounded dark and terrible. Startled, I asked nervously, "What do you mean?"

"You cannot come to my world anymore, Christine."

"Erik, I –"

"I _told _you that I'm not good for you. This is proof." Tears began falling my eyes as I stared at him in horror. He really was serious. "But… don't you leave me?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Christine…" He placed his hands on both sides of my face, stroking away tears with his thumb. "I love you more than anything in this world or yours. I love you more than life itself… and that is why you cannot come here anymore. I will not be the death of you."

"Erik, _please," _I begged desperately. "I can't live without you; I'll die if you leave me," I swore passionately.

He shook his head. "It will pass," he promised. "One day, you will forget me."

"I will _never _forget you!" I cried. "Erik, _I love you! _Are you listening to me?"

He kissed me, forcing me to stop speaking. His kiss was lingering and desperate, and I could taste the salt of tears. When we finally pulled away, he was crying, too. My heart broke. "Erik," I whispered one last time. His eyes darkened. "Wake now, Christine. Forget me." He kissed my forehead and everything disappeared as a sound like a mirror shattering surrounded me. I started screaming. "No, no, _no!" _Then, I was thrust into cold, unfeeling light.

**Posted on February 17, 2011**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"_**She lives in a fairy-tale **_

_**Somewhere too far for us to find.**_

_**Forgotten the taste and smell**_

_**Of a world that she's left behind…**_

_**Keep your feet on the ground**_

_**When your head is in the clouds…**_

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle."**_

_**Paramore**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The light hurt. I closed my eyes. Darkness was so much better.

"Christine?" Someone was calling to me, but I refused to open my eyes again. All I wanted was to go back to Erik. Surely he was only upset? He could not be serious when he told me that I would never be allowed back into his world! My mind would not believe it.

"Please, Christine. Open your eyes." That stupid voice was obviously not going to leave me alone. I finally opened my eyes and met the blue ones of Raoul.

"Raoul?" I started to sit up, but I was forced to lie back down. A groan escaped my mouth. _So much pain…_

"Easy," he advised. "You shouldn't try to move too fast."

"Why are you here?" I demanded. Why was he contacted? And, why did he only smile and take my hand? Why did he always fail to take me seriously?

"You don't remember?" he asked. I stiffened. Of _course_ I remembered! Hitting my head didn't give him the right to automatically assume that my memory was damaged. I shook my head, but he misinterpreted my meaning.

"You fell and hit your head on the corner of your nightstand," he informed me. "The doctor… he said you would have been instantly killed if the gash had only been a fourth of an inch deeper." His voice shook, and his grip on my hand tightened. "We almost lost you."

I could not repress a shudder. So, Erik had been right. The knowledge was no more surprising than it was comforting. Anyway, what comfort could be drawn from being alive when the man I loved refused to see me ever again?" Tears entered my eyes, and I hastily looked away. "When can I leave?" I asked, my voice sharper than I intended.

"The doctors are waiting for test results. If your head isn't damaged, you can leave tonight."

_If my head isn't damaged. _I wanted to laugh. No, my head wasn't damaged; it was my heart that was breaking. Forcing myself to sound civil, I ventured to ask, "How did you find out that I had fallen?"

He instantly looked sheepish. My suspicions were aroused, and they were only confirmed as he said, "I was… well, I went to see you. I wanted to talk about us, and I heard you fall." He was trying to look into my eyes, but I would have none of it. "Christine, I want you back."

"I meant every word I said," I told him wearily. _Why is he bringing this up now? _"It's over."

Something I had never seen before flashed in his eyes, and for a moment, I was frightened, though I couldn't understand why. "We'll see," was all he said.

I shrugged. It didn't matter to me. I couldn't love him in return. I no longer had a heart left to give him; mine was too shattered.

As if on cue, the doctor entered the room. "Ah, I see you are awake," he said warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I answered. "And, my head is killing me."

He smiled. "Well, that is only to be expected. You're a very lucky young lady."

"Can I leave?" I asked softly. "Please?" He patted my hand and nodded. "Your tests show that nothing has been damaged. Take it easy for the next few days. I don't want you driving or staying out in the sun too long."

"I'll take her home," Raoul chivalrously volunteered. I glared at him but didn't say anything. I didn't really have a choice.

"Very well. I think aspirin will suffice for the pain. If it isn't much better in a week, come back." He shook Raoul's hand, smiled at me again, and left. Oh, joy. I was going to be alone with Prince Charming in his royal carriage. Still, I longed for my dark king in his nightly realm.

o0o

"Talk to me."

"There isn't anything to talk about, Raoul." I kept my gaze towards the window.

"Something has happened. We were perfectly happy until about three weeks ago."

I shook my head. Seriously? He was that blind? "We're so different," I tried to explain. "In all honesty, it was a mistake for us to start dating in the first place. Why can't you just let it go?" Fortunately, we had reached my apartment building. I reached to open the door, but it suddenly locked. Angrily, I turned. "Raoul! Let me out of the car! This conversation is over."

"I demand an answer!" he shot back. "Who is he, Christine?"

I suddenly laughed. Even I could tell that it sounded mad, and Raoul's eyes widened. "Raoul, Raoul," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "These suspicions are quite unbecoming. This mystery man does not exist, I assure you!" I unlocked the car and opened the door. He didn't try to stop me. "He does not exist…" I repeated, my voice fading. Without saying another word, I turned and went into my apartment.

It was dark inside. Without bothering to undress, I curled up in my bed and shut my eyes tight. Before long, I drifted off to sleep.

o0o

When I woke an unknown number of hours later, it was pitch black outside. My head was still pounding, but I didn't care. Only one thought possessed my mind. _He didn't let me come back. _No dreams had entered my unconscious mind; I had only slept. Burying my head in my hands, I began to cry. _You were wrong, Erik; dreams don't come true._

**Posted on February 26, 2011**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"_**I never thought I'd feel this **_

_**Guilty and I'm broken down inside.**_

_**Living with myself, nothing but lies.**_

_**I always thought I'd make it**_

_**But never knew I'd let it get so bad.**_

_**Living with myself is all I have.**_

_**I feel so numb.**_

_**I can't come to life.**_

_**I feel like I'm frozen in time.**_

_**Living in a world so cold, wasting away.**_

_**Living in a shell… since you've gone away…**_

_**I'm too young to feel this old.**_

_**So long, I'm left behind.**_

_**I feel like I'm losing my mind."**_

_**Three Days Grace**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Meg was watching me again. Why did she think I wouldn't notice? Oh, she _thought _I couldn't see her, but I could practically feel her eyes on me.

_When did I become so paranoid? _I wondered. The slightest sound made me jump, and my nerves always felt as though they were on end. And, with each passing day, it only grew worse.

If life had been dull before, it was horrible now. My time with Erik was my consolation for the time spent in my own world. I never felt as though I belonged on earth, and my star-crossed romance with Erik only affirmed my theory. But, when he left, he stole so much from me, including my peace. No peace existed for Christine Daaë now. She wasn't really a person, either; she was merely a shell.

Closing time came for the bookstore. Meg and I worked silently. We had hardly exchanged a word since my accident, and I couldn't honestly say it bothered me. I knew it _should _bother me, but I didn't have the energy to summon enough emotion to be upset.

Once everything was finished and I prepared to leave, she called, "Christine, I need to talk to you."

If I was in a better mood, I would have rolled my eyes. Sighing, I turned towards her. "Yes?"

"I'm worried about you," she told me. "Maybe you shouldn't be working so soon?"

"The doctor said it's fine. He doesn't have a problem with it, so you shouldn't, either."

She shook her head. "He doesn't know you, though. He doesn't know that you aren't acting like yourself at all. This is more than your injury, Christine; you have been acting weird for the past several weeks. You're always late to classes and work, you fall asleep if you sit down for more than a minute, you have black circles under your eyes… what is happening to you?"

I wanted to be honest with her. I wanted to tell someone, but how could I? How could I explain myself without sounding like a crazy person? No one would understand. No one had ever been placed into this type of situation, so how could anyone understand how I felt?

"I'm just having trouble sleeping," I lied. "It's not a big deal."

Then, I noticed the way she wasn't meeting my eyes. Instantly, I was nervous. "What?"

"Raoul has… arranged a therapy session for you." My eyes widened with horror, and she hurriedly continued. "He just wants to see if your injury has any lasting effects; that's all! I need to know, too."

"Raoul doesn't have grounds to force me into this," I replied through gritted teeth. Her face turned red, and I knew. "How _could _you?" I hissed. Betrayed, I turned to leave. "I'm sorry, but you need help!" she cried.

Whirling to face her, I spat, "I don't appreciate your interference. I'll go to the stupid therapy session, but only this one. And, you can also consider this my two weeks' notice!" She tried to stop me, but I didn't listen to her. My head was pounding, and I couldn't think straight. Everyone betrayed me. I was so alone, so lost…

o0o

"Name?"

"Christine Daaë."

"Age?"

"Twenty."

"Occupation?"

"College student and book store clerk."

The woman looked over the rim of her glasses at me. "Your file says you obtained a severe head injury two weeks ago. You fell and hit your head?"

"Yes ma'am." My fingers twitched with anxiety. I didn't like the way she looked at me; I felt like a criminal waiting for a verdict. "It could happen to anyone," I added defensively.

She smiled in a patronizing fashion. "Oh, I'm sure it could, dear. But, the nature of this particular head injury could have led to minor amnesia."

"Nothing is wrong with my memory. The doctor checked me and said I'm fine. I don't understand why this is necessary."

She leaned back in her chair. "Your boyfriend…"

"_Ex-_boyfriend," I corrected. She continued as though she didn't hear me. "Your boyfriend says you have been acting strangely, as does your co-worker." She looked at the file in front of her and read a statement. "Christine is always confused and becomes angry very easily, though she has never displayed any sign of discontentment in the past."

"Sounds like a common case of PMS to me," I muttered sarcastically. She wasn't amused. "I think she has been cheating on me, which is also odd because we were perfectly happy." Finally, she looked up at me. "Care to explain?"

"First, Raoul isn't my boyfriend. I broke up with him over a month ago. Second, I never cheated on him." _Technically._

"He requests that you take a polygraph."

"Well, he should have asked me instead of going through you."

"Christine, I really don't think you have a choice."

I froze. Something wasn't right… My paranoia alarm was screaming in my head. "What do you mean?"

"I have the authority to make you take the polygraph, as well as a series of… other tests."

"What do these other tests entail?" I asked.

"They will test your mental stability."

"My _what? _No, I'm not going to take them! The doctor –"

"That same doctor is the one who authorized the tests. After I spoke to him with Mr. de Chagny, he realized that the injury is probably worse than he initially believed." She was obviously enjoying herself, and I glared at her. "You're a hateful woman," I said through gritted teeth.

She only smiled. "I've been called that many times, dear, so it doesn't hurt my feelings in the least." She stood. "Shall we?"

I was trapped. I ignored her offered hand and stood on my own. Then, she led me to the testing room. Once I was inside, they closed the door behind me. It felt like a prison. And, I could tell by the woman's smile that I was in serious trouble.

o0o

I failed the tests.

I moaned and put my head in my hands. I was shaking, and terror filled me. _What is going to happen to me? _

"Shhh, it's alright," said a soothing voice. I raised my head, and when I saw Raoul, I snapped. "You! This is all your fault!" I screamed, lunging at him. I wanted to claw his face. For the first time in my life, I really wanted to hurt someone. But, I was too weak. He only caught my wrists and pulled me to him.

"Everything is going to be fine," he promised, trying to soothe me. Yet, I wouldn't be soothed. My body stayed stiff, showing him that while I could not break away from him, I would not enjoy his embrace.

"You know, you lied to me," he commented calmly. However, beneath the calmness was a volcano ready to erupt. He was angry… very angry.

"I don't know what you mean," I protested. His arms instantly tightened, and I gasped as he squeezed my ribcage. "Raoul, you are scaring me," I whimpered.

"You failed the polygraph, Christine. Who is he?"

I bit my lip nervously. The polygraph wasn't hard… at first. Then, after I was asked if I was cheating, I was asked, "Are you in love with someone else?" Needless to say, _that _unnerved me, and afterwards, I couldn't even answer the easiest questions calmly. The stupid polygraph probably said that I lied about everything.

Obviously, Raoul wasn't going to drop the subject. I was already in a bad situation, and since they already thought I was crazy, why not tell them the truth? "He's not real, Raoul."

"Christine, I'm warning you…"

"Will you just shut up and listen? It's the truth. I've never met him; he's just someone I see in my dreams. When I'm asleep, I'm in a different world. You know, like _The Chronicles of Narnia?" _I should have stopped there, but I couldn't help myself. I _wanted _to hurt him, to make him angry. His blackening expression went unheeded as I taunted him. "Happy now? I suppose it makes you feel a lot better knowing that I prefer a dream to you…" My voice was lost in a cry as his fingers dug into my arms. He roughly cupped my face – not at all in the loving way that Erik made the exact same gesture – and looked into my eyes. My defiance and pain were clear for anyone to see, and even Raoul had to accept the truth. Disgusted, he let go of me, and I stumbled backwards. "You really are insane, aren't you?" he muttered. "Maybe you'll realize this world of yours doesn't exist while you stay with me."

I laughed coldly. "I would rather stay in a padded cell here than in a palace with you."

He shook his head. "I'm a good boyfriend; I'm going to take care of you." As he moved to stroke my cheek, I suddenly wondered if I was the only one who was insane.

**Posted on March 11, 2011**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Yes, it has taken *forever* for me to update this story, and I offer my deepest apologies. But, school has FINALLY let me go, so I can at last return to the world of fanfiction. R&R, but most importantly, enjoy!**

"_**Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams.**_

_**Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me."**_

_**Evanescence**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

They put me in a room and locked me away. I was given no clocks, no newspapers, no contact with the outside world. Consequently, time grew obsolete. I had one window, but bars were quickly installed over it to prevent the crazy person from jumping to her death from the third floor.

The room was well-decorated, which made it all the more terrible to me. It looked like something straight out of a magazine. For some reason, it was deemed necessary for a new wardrobe to be provided for me. My comfortable jeans and sweats were replaced with skirts and dresses. Don't get me wrong; I have no problem whatsoever with dressing up, but knowing that the new clothes came from the person responsible for my predicament made me sick. Wearing nineteenth-century gowns wasn't as irritating by far. Contrarily, I enjoyed it there because it fit the setting of Erik's world. However, the clothes provided by Raoul were gaudy and obviously quite expensive. As a college student used to struggling in order to scrape by, the whole idea of spending money so lavishly on clothing disgusted me. They could try to distract me with nice clothes and a pretty room, but the door to that room was always locked from the outside. No matter what they said, I was a prisoner.

I counted forty-two sunrises and sunsets, and nothing changed. I was like a zombie. I didn't cry once; I felt absolutely nothing. It was almost as though I was dead, and at times, I wished I would die in my sleep.

The day I counted the forty-third sunrise, I was standing and looking out the window when the door behind me opened. I knew the identity of the intruder without turning, and I cringed.

"Good morning, honey," Raoul bid me cheerfully. I refused to acknowledge him. I heard him place a tray – containing breakfast, no doubt – on my nightstand. "Did you sleep well?" he prodded.

I shook my head, wondering why he kept pushing me to make conversation. "I didn't sleep."

A pair of hands began massaging my shoulders. It didn't feel good; the hands were too firm, and I have never been one to enjoy someone touching my shoulders. "You ought to sleep at night, Christine. I don't want you becoming sick." Concern was in his voice, but I didn't feel any compassion towards him. It was his fault I was there, was it not? I looked at him, but I felt completely detached, as if I was dreaming. Surely I was dreaming… surely I was merely trapped in a nightmare and would be rescued at any moment. I believed it so much that I closed my eyes and waited, hoping… praying.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"Christine?"

_Crap._

He was still there, still rubbing my shoulders. Suddenly, I was angry he had a perfect face. It was so… uninteresting and common. I missed the mangled face of my Erik. I missed the way he buried his fingers in my hair, the way his golden eyes glowed when he told me he loved me. I missed all of his imperfections, for they made him the man that he was and so very perfect. I missed his passion and impatient nature. I missed his wit and charm. I missed the way his voice chased away all thought and reason…

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt something on my face. Startled, I jerked away from Raoul's hand.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. What is it? You can tell me," he told me soothingly.

"I want to go home."

He shook his head in mock sympathy. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

I glared at him. "Even if you keep me here for the rest of my life, it won't change the way I feel about you… or him."

Without warning, he backhanded me. The force of the blow knocked me to the ground, and I cried out in pain. He knelt beside me, grabbed my hair in his hand, and forced me to look up at him. His eyes were like blue ice – nothing like the warm fire of my Erik's beautiful eyes – and I cowered under their gaze.

"Never mention him again," he growled. "He isn't _real, _Christine. No one is coming to rescue you, so you might want to start doing yourself a few favors."

"Deny it all you want," I spat back, "but I know it really happened." For several long moments, we glared at each other. Then, he laughed. The sound of his laughter made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and I wanted nothing more than to mar his perfect face. "If it really happened and he loves you, why does he not care that you are here?" He defeated me there, and he knew it. Standing, he added, "I'll give you some time to think about it." Then, he left the room.

I stayed curled up on the floor for a long time. Once Raoul's footsteps faded, I finally erupted into tears. I couldn't stop myself from repeating his questions in my mind, for they were secretly my own.

"Oh, Erik," I whispered. My poor darling had closed the passageway between my world and his in order to save me. But, it was now that I needed saving more than ever.

o0o

"I have nothing to say to you," I insisted wearily. _She _was back, and she was obviously enjoying my discomfort. She truly is a witch.

"I don't understand you, Christine," she replied. "You say you want to go home, but then, you refuse to renounce your delusions."

"The real delusion here is my alleged relationship with Raoul," I reminded her. It didn't matter what she said; I was never going to be free. I was sick of people always lying to me, so I went ahead and spoke my mind. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's for your own –"

My muscles tensed as I tried not to imagine breaking her nose. _Since when am I so violent? _I wondered sadly. Then again, nothing had been normal in over half a year. "Do _not _say that this is all for my own good," I hissed. Her eyes widened, and I was filled with a vicious sense of pleasure. "The _only _people my imprisonment is benefiting are Raoul and you."

She cleared her throat. "Maybe you should take a nap. You're upset…"

"How much is he paying you?" I demanded. She shuffled uncomfortably, and I knew my guess was correct. "You see," I told her, surprised at my own calm. "You will never let me go because if you do, I will reveal the fraud that you are to the whole world. I'll go to another doctor – an _honest _one – and prove my sanity. Then, you and your little partner in crime will be sent to jail for a very long time."

The witch sneered, finally dropping her façade. "Yes, you are right; Mr. de Chagny is paying me. But, that knowledge won't do you any good. You will never step foot outside this house again."

I smirked, refused to be intimidated. "I always knew you were a hateful woman."

She rose, preparing to leave. Her parting words were, "It's the hateful women who end up on top, Christine. And, mark my words: you'll never be free again. The only way for you to be rescued is if your little fantasy boyfriend comes and saves you. If I were you, I'd just enjoy being in Prince Charming's castle and try to win back his good graces."

"Well, I'm not you," I said quietly. "And, Raoul is no Prince Charming; he's the bad guy, and bad guys never win."

She only laughed and shut the door behind her. As she locked it, I heard her say, "Tell me that when you're not the one being locked inside a room, and I'll believe you."

**Posted on May 23, 2011**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**It looks like summer is going to be just as busy as the school year. Please continue to be patient with me; I have NOT abandoned any of my stories. R&R.**

"_**Sometimes, at nighttime, **_

_**I dream that you are there**_

_**But wake holding nothing but the empty air."**_

_**Love Never Dies**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sixty sunrises and sunsets.

Two months. I had been a prisoner for two months.

The only other humans I saw were the witch and Raoul. Needless to say, I would have preferred absolute solitude to their visits, but they were persistent. I suppose Raoul believed that I would eventually love him and renounce my dreams if human interaction was limited… if he was my only choice. However, his efforts were futile; each day that passed only made me hate him more.

I was still blocked from Erik's world. Every night, I was tortured with dreams of my time spend with him. He haunted me, and when I woke, I thought he was there… but in a cruel epiphany, I always remembered that I was alone.

I was wasting away; I could feel it. I was practically skin and bones. My eyes were eerie, for dark circles had formed under them. A healthy flush no longer graced my cheeks, and all color was gone from my face. In darkness, I probably looked like a corpse. I started refusing to eat, hoping to escape my agony. But, before I could die, Raoul ordered for me to be fed with a feeding tube. I fought the first time, but I was quickly overpowered. After it was over, I collapsed onto the floor and cried bitterly. They were so cruel! Why did they have to deny me even the small comfort of dying?

"Erik," I moaned through my sobbing, "is this truly what you wanted for me when you left? Surely I was better off in your world than in this one." My voice faded. It would do me no good talking to Erik; he couldn't hear me. He was completely gone.

Softly, I started singing. My voice was very weak with disuse, but I sang for him. I closed my eyes and could see his face, the half-smile/half-smirk that was so very his. When the song ended, the image vanished, but for a few minutes, at least, I was at peace.

o0o

"Come, Christine; join me for dinner," Raoul coaxed.

"No."

He frowned, obviously growing weary of my refusal. "You don't want me to use the feeding tube, do you?" he asked threateningly.

Instantly, I felt sick. As much as I wanted to reject his company, the feeding tube was the worst of the two evils. It would damage my vocal chords, and I couldn't allow that to happen. My voice was the only tangible evidence I had that proved Erik existed… that I wasn't insane, and it was also my only link to him. "Fine."

Raoul opened the door and smiled, delighted with his success. "That's my girl."

Giving him the dirtiest look I could conceive, I muttered, "I'm _not _your girl," I angrily stomped down the stairs, and when he pulled a chair out for me at the table, I went to another one and sat, smirking as his jaw clenched.

"Being rude will get you nowhere, dear," was his only comment.

"Stop with the pet names," I countered, not bothering to hide my irritation. "Just because you paid a psychiatrist to say I'm mentally ill does not mean we're romantically involved."

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know where you get all of these crazy notions, Christine. You should be thankful you're here instead of locked up."

I laughed coldly. "I _am _locked up, and I told you I prefer a padded cell to being here with you. I just don't understand why you're going through all of this trouble."

I was ready for a slap, scolding, a tantrum…

"Marry me."

_Not _that.

"I don't think so." I remember being surprised at my calm, for his proposal had completely shocked me. "That would be adultery."

"I see no ring on your hand." He was growing angry, and I relished in it. I might not be free, but at least I held a little power.

"You forget that my heart belongs to someone else. I don't believe in marrying a man I despise and could never love," I told him, placing my glass to my lips. In an instant, the glass flew through the air, and I followed it due to the force of Raoul's blow. The sound of the glass shattering filled my ears. I hardly felt the blow, and I laughed. "I'm disappointed, Raoul," I taunted. "I would have thought that you would be able to hit harder…"

That did it. He started beating me, striking my body in a rush of fury. I laughed through it all, egging him on. _Kill me, _I silently begged. _Please kill me…_

Unfortunately, Raoul is not that merciful. When I reached the brink of unconsciousness, he picked me up in his arms and carried me back upstairs. After he placed me on my bed, he bent over and kissed me. I tasted bile and felt the urge to bite him, but he pulled away too quickly. He turned off the lights on his way out, and then, darkness swallowed me.

o0o

Everything was so dark. I strained my eyes, but blackness was all I could see. I tried to get out of bed to turn on the lights, but instantly, pain shot through me, making me whimper.

"Do not move, angel," said a soft voice out of the darkness.

My heart stopped beating, then restarted, pounding more rapidly than ever. I _knew _that voice… but surely it couldn't be…

"Erik?" I whispered. "Is that you? Are you here?"

For a moment, I heard nothing, and I sighed. Of course it was all in my mind. _Everything was only a part of my subconscious. He can't be here, in the real world. _I curled up, preparing to sleep once again. "It was only a dream," I said sadly.

Suddenly, the weight of a person was on the other side of the bed. I turned my head… and saw a pair of golden eyes looking straight into mine. "I'm here, love." This time, there was no mistaking the voice, the fiery gaze that burned my soul. _Erik! _my mind screamed joyfully. Then, reality hit.

"No, you aren't. This can't be real."

"Why not?" the shape asked, edging closer.

I swallowed. Oh, how clearly his voice whispered in my ear! How I seemed to feel his breath caressing my face! I wanted to believe it so badly, but I would not allow myself to lose my sanity; it was all I had left. "You can't come to my world, Erik. This isn't _real."_

"Precious doubter," he murmured lovingly. All at once, I felt a pair of lips on mine. I held still, waiting for the scene to change – waiting to _wake _– but as the dark shape deepened the kiss, all that changed was the familiar rush of emotions that came with being with Erik. I was so confused that I could not kiss him back.

Finally, he pulled away. "Did that feel real?" he demanded. "I assure you that I am here, Christine."

"But… I'm awake," I protested. No doubt my disbelief hurt him, but after all of the time that passed without so much as a word from him, it was hard to think he was there. "I don't understand; you said I would never see you again."

I felt a finger wipe away a tear from under my eye. "I tried, dearest," he said mournfully. "I tried to stay away from you. Every night, I would see you in my mind, feel you in my arms, but you were never there. I fought, knowing that I am not good for you… that you deserve better…" That beautiful voice shook, and I caught his hand and kissed it as I silently cried. "Erik… my Erik…"

"I heard you sing, Christine," he continued, "and you destroyed all of my resolve. I'm a selfish man, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot let you go. Forgive me, darling."

"Oh, Erik," I whispered. "I would not have it any other way." I would have said more, but I was stopped by his lips fervently kissing mine again, determined to make me believe. I knew in that instant that I was truly with him again. I had the taste of his mouth, his smell, and the sound of his heartbeat etched into my very soul. His eyes flickered shut, and I moaned softly. A few moments later, he opened his eyes again, which were very close to me. They widened and he pulled away, inhaling sharply.

"What is wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Christine," he replied, his voice hard. "What has he done to you?"

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about my world when I was on the edge of losing myself to his. Knowing Erik's temper, I tried to downplay Raoul's behavior. "Raoul has a quick temper, and he was furious with me at dinner tonight."

"I still don't understand why you are here." There was no suspicion in his voice, only confusion. "I kept you from coming to me to protect you, and here I find you bruised and weak."

The hurt in his eyes made me falter, and against my better judgment, I told him the truth. "Raoul paid a doctor to alter some tests that were taken to evaluate my mental stability. He's keeping me here in order to 'take care of me.'"

Erik hissed and his eyes flashed with rage. "How dare he!" he exclaimed. "I swear I will kill him!" He made as though to leave, but I grabbed his shirt, stopping him. "No, love! Let it go," I pleaded. I didn't want Erik killing _anyone _– even my tormentor – for me. I didn't want unnecessary blood on his hands.

"Let it go? Christine, he could have killed you!" he argued aloud. Horrified, I placed my hand over his mouth, but the sound of footsteps was already approaching. He quickly kissed me one last time and went into the bathroom just as Raoul unlocked the bedroom door and opened it. He turned on the lights, and his eyes narrowed with suspicion when he saw that I was awake. "Can't you please leave me alone?" I asked, making my voice irritable and sleepy. Maybe if I could distract him, Erik would be able to get away.

"I heard a man's voice coming from your room," he states as he looked around. Finding nothing, he walked towards the bathroom.

"You have the room all locked up, Raoul!" I called, struggling to keep the panic out of my voice. "How would someone get in here?" Silence followed as I desperately prayed. _Don't let him find Erik. He'll kill him…_

I almost wept with relief when Raoul came out alone.

"I need a drink, he muttered as he left again. Once his footsteps faded, I relaxed and closed my eyes, too grateful to wonder how Erik could have disappeared. And, for the first time in two months, I willingly went to sleep.

**Posted on June 22, 2011**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Hold on tight, guys. Things are about to get crazy...**

"_**I was thinking about her, thinking about me**_

_**Thinking about us, who we're gonna be.**_

_**I opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream."**_

_**Nelly**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

I stirred in my sleep. I opened my eyes and was met by the sight of the night sky. Yawning, I stretched my back. Suddenly, a hand was right between my shoulder blades, rubbing my aching back.

"Erik?" I whispered.

"Yes, darling?" he murmured. Just the sound of his voice made me smile and soothed my spirit. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his chest. One hand gently tangled itself in my hair and the other wrapped around me protectively. I kept still, not wanting to ruin the moment, and Erik didn't break the silence. He must have been feeling the same way as me.

After a few minutes passed, he quietly asked, "What were you going to say, Christine?"

Reluctantly, I lifted my head to look at him. I gently traced the malformed side of his face. I had told Erik the truth when I told him it didn't matter, for it truly didn't. Though anyone else would have been repulsed, I loved it because it was the face of my Erik. "How long can you stay?"

He sighed and kissed the nape of my neck. "I can only stay until you wake, Christine. You know that."

I turned to look at him, astonished. "But, you said that you were really here! You –"

"I said what you needed to hear, angel." He tried to pull me close again, but I pulled away from him. "What I needed to hear?" I shot back. "What about the _truth _for once, Erik? You know how I love you, but you are always hiding the truth from me! What are you afraid of?"

"How I wish I could tell you!" he said mournfully. "It would put you in too much danger, though. For your own good, I can't tell you."

"So many secrets," I whispered, pain filling me. "So many secrets keep us apart." I was crying by this point. Tenderly, he wiped a tear away. I felt so lost. I was so confused, so torn. Of course, my longing to be with Erik won out, like always. With a sigh of my own, I allowed him to hold me again. My eyelids grew heavy, and I told him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Christine," Erik replied. "Now, relax. You will wake soon enough."

I obeyed and closed my eyes. I didn't allow myself to dwell on the fact that for the first time, waking felt like falling asleep.

o0o

I was afraid to open my eyes the next morning. I was afraid to face the world, the crushing reality that I had only seen Erik because I was delirious. That was the only logical explanation. I refused to believe it was real; I couldn't take any more. I couldn't be hurt again.

Nature, however, intervened in the form of my bladder. I needed to go, and I reluctantly went into the bathroom. While I was washing my hands, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My first thought was that I was ghostly pale. Well, I had Raoul to thank for that; two months had passed since I last walked outside.

It was while I was examining my reflection that I saw two yellow spots on the mirror. Confused, I tried to wipe them away with a piece of tissue, but then, to my astonishment, they grew brighter. _What in the world…_ I leaned closer…

And, that's when I realized that the two yellow spots was a pair of golden eyes looking back steadily into mine.

My mouth parted as though to scream, but I couldn't make any noise leave my throat; I was frozen in terror. Then, a face began to appear along with the face, very dim but obviously a masculine complexion. I backed away from the mirror, unable to take my eyes off it.

"_Christine…"_

_That's it,_ I thought. _I've finally lost it. I'm insane. I'm seeing faces and hearing voices come from my bathroom mirror. I'm a nutcase, after all._

"Christine, love, don't be afraid."

My eyes widened. It was _his_ voice! Was I dreaming again? Shaking my head and whimpering, I turned and fled the bathroom. I ran back to my bed, slid under the covers, pulled the blanket over my head, and started crying. It was all too much for me. For the first time, I believed Meg, Raoul, and the doctors: I had truly lost my mind.

What had led me to this? My life was never terrible; to the contrary, it was the quiet, uncomplicated life of a nineteen year old college student. I didn't have everything I wanted, but I was resigned to the idea of living a simple life. Then, he came to me in dreams. I didn't seek him or even _like_ him at first. I don't know why or how he found me. But, he _did _find me, and from that moment on, everything turned upside-down. Erik gave me ambition and passion that I didn't possess. I found myself unable to just settle anymore. I was ready to trade my ordinary life for the greatest dream of all: love.

Just the fact that I love Erik condemns me to insanity, according to the law of society. He's not only disfigured; he also possesses the most unpredictable temper I've ever witnessed, he will do anything in order to obtain his goals, and his soul is tortured by untold horrors he no doubt experienced first-hand in his world. Yet, we were both imprisoned: I was held captive by another being, whereas Erik was a prisoner of his own mind.

A hand on my shoulder made me scream in shock. I jumped, but I was only pushed down again.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Raoul asked quietly. He sat on the edge of the bed. I moved away from him, but he only laughed and scooted closer. I tried to stand, but he grabbed my wrist. "Sit down," he bid me. "I only wanted to tell you that I have to go out of town for a few days."

Hope swelled within me. "You are going to let me go, then?"

He laughed sharply. "Of course not. I do, however, want to invite you to come with me."

"No."

"My dear, I would think carefully before making any hasty desci-"

"I said 'no,' Raoul. And, I told you not to use any terms of affection. I'm not your pet."

His face twisted in anger, and I couldn't hold back a shudder. "Yes, you are. You're a caged bird. I will keep you locked in here until the day you die if I must, but you will never get away."

"A caged bird cannot be forced to sing," I replied softly. "You can cut out its tongue, you can hurt it, and you can even end its life… but you can never make it sing for you."

Upon hearing this, Raoul stood. His face bore a sardonic grin, and I knew he had something terrible in mind. "Perhaps a few days alone – _completely _alone – will do you some good. Let us see how your feeble mind can take what I have in store for you." He grabbed me and yanked me towards the door. I started to scream and beat him with my little fists, but he only laughed. I didn't know what he had planned, but the fear that flooded me was so absolute that all I could do was fight. We reached the top of the stairs, and I pulled his hair as hard as I could manage. With a roar of anger, he hit me, and the next moment, I was flying through the air. I felt myself falling, and then, pain. Consuming pain. I felt the darkness coming, and though Raoul was calling my name and telling me to stay conscious, I only laughed. He couldn't hurt me now. _I'm coming, Erik. I'm coming, my love… _

**Posed on November 18, 2011**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"_**Every night, I rush to my bed**_

_**With hopes that maybe, I'll get a chance to see you.**_

_**When I close my eyes,**_

_**I'm goin' outta my head**_

_**Lost in a fairytale**_

_**Can you hold my hands and be my guide?**_

… _**You're the perfect lullaby.**_

_**What kinda dream is this?**_

_**You can be a sweet dream**_

_**Or a beautiful nightmare.**_

_**Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you…**_

_**Somebody pinch me; **_

_**Your love's too good to be true."**_

_**Beyoncé**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Christine, please."

"No."

I heard him nearly growl in frustration. "Darling, I must see if your head is injured."

"I'm dreaming. You can't save me i a dream."

"Christine, open your eyes now!"

I don't think I'll ever understand that man. He sounded so frantic. But, I refused to open my eyes. I was sick of not being able to discern my dreams from reality. I'd come to believe they were the sweetest dreams to ever grace a human, but I'd reached the conclusion that they were merely nightmares of the most viciously beautiful kind. I was tired of everyone lying to me simply because they were afraid of the truth. In that moment, I hated Erik.

"I'm not going to open my eyes," I replied through clenched teeth. "I can't do this anymore. It's literally _killing_ me! I might die because I believed in a dream that doesn't believe in me. If I survive this, I'm going to live as though none of this ever happened. Both you and Raoul don't think I'm strong enough for this, and I guess you were right." Tears were pouring down my face, but I ignored them. "Congratulations," I said sadly. "You were right all along."

Silence surrounded us for moment. Then, he asked, "Do you truly mean that, Christine?"

The pain in his voice filled me with regret, and my initial reaction would have been to comfort him. Why was this so _hard?_ Had he not told me himself that he was only a dream?

"Please just let me go," I requested. My voice wavered, but I continued regardless. "I've almost died. Twice. This love we have... It can never be, Erik. You're only in my mind. Your music constantly haunts me. I hardly know myself anymore. If I can't be with you fully, I need to accept that you aren't real and let go."

Drops of moisture hit my cheek, and I realized he must be crying. Why was his pain so hard for me to bear? Why did I feel so guilty? I made the mistake of opening my eyes, and when I saw his tears, I lost it. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He held me tightly, crushing my head against his chest. I didn't complain. This would be our last dream together; I would allow us these last few moments before reality inevitably pulled me away forever.

"Christine?" Erik said after a while.

"Yes, my love?"

"I have something to tell you that I fear will make you very unhappy with me."

I wanted to laugh at the irony in his statement but decided against it. "What?"

He didn't answer immediately. I waited patiently, knowing he would tell me when he found the words. They finally came. "I know for a long time you have been wondering if your dreams are more than just scenarios that your brain unconsciously weaves while you are sleeping. You have lost touch with your world and your peace of mind. You have even questioned your mental stability. For these offenses, I apologize." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "I have also deceived you numerous times," he added quietly. "That is the worst offense of all. If I had only been honest with you from the beginning… But, how could I tell you the truth when I do not understand it myself? How could I make you see…?"

His tone deeply disturbed me. He sounded so anguished, so lost... For the first time, he sounded confused. "What is it, Erik?"

His grip tightened, and I felt his fear. "Christine, my love… Your dreams are real."

**Posted on January 17, 2012**

**If I swear on all of my ink pens to update before a week has passed, will you not Punjab me?**

**And, please review! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me! :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Alright, so it was two weeks. Still... I would like to keep my head. Please? *Looks at angry mob***

**Erik? A little help here?**

***Erik either ignores me or doesn't here me and continues composing.***

**Great.**

"_**This time, this place.**_

_**Misused, mistakes.**_

_**Too long, too late.**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

_**Just one chance, just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left…**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

'_**Cause with you I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand.**_

_**I'd give it all; I'd give for us.**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

'_**Cause you know**_

_**That I love you.**_

_**I have loved you all along.**_

_**And, I miss you.**_

_**Been far away for far too long.**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go.**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."**_

_**Nickelback**_

**Chapter Twenty**

Everything stopped in that one moment. The air seemed thicker, the lights much dimmer. Erik was watching me anxiously, unspeaking. I stared back at him, not comprehending what he had just told me.

"What… did you say?" I finally managed.

"Your dreams are real," he repeated, eyes cautiously roaming over my face as though waiting for my inevitable breakdown.

_It can't be true._

That was my first reaction.

I mean, _honestly! _After being told at least a hundred times by everyone – including the man keeping such vigil watch over me – that my dreams were insignificant, how could I believe it? My sanity was already threadbare; why be so cruel as to destroy the last remaining shards?

The morbid side of me whispered that sanity no longer mattered. After all, the doctor and Raoul were both "sane."

Supposedly.

"Are you _trying _to make me lose my mind?" I asked.

His brow furrowed. He looked so confused, so hurt. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly. I knew the words he had almost uttered: _would I lie to you? _But, we both knew the answer to that question.

Yes.

Indignation rose within me. "So, after almost a year of dreams, you come to me now and tell me that while I'm sleeping, I'm transported to some other world? You confess that for a _year, _you lied to me? You watched as I lost sleep, questioned my sanity, cried, and became a prisoner? You thrust yourself upon me and allowed me to bear the consequences?"

"Christine, listen…" he began.

"No, _you _listen!" I cried. "If all of this is true – which I still highly doubt – then why did you ever leave me? _Why? _Did you think I couldn't handle the truth? Did fulfill some kind of twisted fantasy within you to watch me become utterly yours and suffer for the love I bore towards you? Was it entertaining?"

"NO!" he finally shouted. "Everything I did was done out of love for you! I left in order to _protect _you! I thought that if I left, you would return to your normal life and people would stop asking questions. As you so accurately reminded me mere moments ago, you very nearly _died. _If you had, it would have been my fault. You purposely took medicine that made you weak simply because you wanted to sleep and be with me. I never _wanted _to leave; it almost destroyed me. But, I love you… I love you so much…" He crumbled to his knees and began sobbing brokenly.

I didn't want to feel any sympathy. I struggled to keep my expression indifferent. However, if you had been there to witness him, you would not have prevailed. The proud, magnetic genius was shamelessly weeping before me. He was crying so hard that I thought he would die… die from love. He had been so afraid that our love would cause my destruction, but as I watched him on the ground before me, I realized that he was the one who had been destroyed. Before we found each other, he was indestructible. He was a phantom, a force to be feared. He didn't know how to react to love. He only knew that joy had always eluded him, and he believed his life would be a never-ending cliché: the monster without a happy ending.

But, he wasn't a monster. He was my Erik.

I told you that you would not have prevailed. Well, I could not, either.

I opened my hand and offered it to him. "Erik, my love," I said simply. That was all it took to propel him into my arms. He buried his face in my hair as I wrapped my arms around his shuddering frame. And, as we held each other, we were both healed.

Once we were calm enough to catch our breaths, I asked, "What now? Can I stay here?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid not, darling."

The thought of going back _there _filled me with fear, and I gripped the front of his shirt tightly. "Why not? I know the truth now, after all."

"Your body is not here, Christine," he explained. "While your mind is with me, your body is at the hospital. You are seriously injured."

I had completely forgotten about my fall. My eyes widened. How long had I been unconscious? In a small voice, I asked, "Am I going to die?"

Erik shook his head fiercely. "You cannot die," he hissed. Still, I saw his fear. Gently, I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I will always love you," I promised in a low voice. "No matter what I become, I will always love you."

He placed his hand over mine and lifted it to his lips. He kissed it lingeringly, his eyes closing briefly. "I believe they will try to wake you any moment now," he told me. "I know you want to stay here with me, but you must stay awake as long as possible in order to heal. Do whatever they tell you and take whatever medication they give you without arguing." Sensing my trepidation, he added, "The doctors at the hospital will be solely concerned with saving your life. Manipulation will be the last thing on their minds."

I could hear other voices, and I felt the tugging of the other world. My eyes locked with Erik, and it hurt to see his image grow blurry. "Erik!" I pleaded, at once frightened.

"Do not fight it, Christine," he instantly reminded me. "I promise I will not let you go. But, you must first heal in order for us to be together."

He was right. Confound him, but he was _always _right. "I love you!" I cried."

"I love you, angel," he replied soothingly. Then, I took a deep breath and allowed myself to be pulled away.

**Posted on January 31, 2012**


	22. Chapter Twenty-one

**I'm starting to see a trend. From now on, we'll say it'll be every two weeks, just to be safe. If I upload faster, it'll be a present. :P**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. Let someone know you care, be it a special someone, family, or friend. Remember: there's more to love than romance.**

"_**The past mistakes that brought you here.**_

_**I'll break the fall for you, my dear.**_

_**I'll ask the nurse for bandages and send me on my way.**_

_**Rescue me from everything.**_

_**I just wanna live.**_

_**I wish I could breathe."**_

_**Hawthorne Heights**_

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The first thing I felt was the heaviness. My body felt like it was tied down. Pain was there too, dull tough it was. The smell of medicine and sickness reached me, and my groggy brain registered that I was in a hospital. My ears discerned the beeping of a heart monitor, confirming it. But, why was I there?

My memory came back slowly. I'd been locked in a room… Raoul and I were arguing… I fell…

I gasped in shock and my eyes flew open. I was greeted by the sight of white walls. They seemed to be closing in on me, and I started thrashing around. I had to escape! Three nurses rushed into the room and tried to calm me, but I wouldn't listen. I kept fighting.

"Christine?" came Raoul's voice amidst the chaos. He was standing in the doorway, his face pale. He took a step towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. "Don't come anywhere near me!"

"Christine!"

"Sir, you should leave," said one of the nurses, tugging on his arm. He fought her, but one of the doctors came and forced him out of the room. Raoul ran to the window and yelled, "It's going to be alright, Christine! You're going to be fine!"

One of the nurses was close enough for me to touch, and I grabbed her hand. She jumped and turned to face me. "Please close the curtain," I requested wearily. With a nod, she obliged. As soon as I was hidden behind the curtain, I relaxed. "Thank you."

The nurse walked over to me and stood beside my bed. "Christine, do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked kindly. She had a sweet, motherly face, and she looked very concerned. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I think she sensed my fear, for she added, "No one can hurt you here; you're safe now."

Tears filled my eyes. "I'm afraid of him," I whispered. Even as I spoke the words, my eyes flitted to the door, making sure he wasn't there.

"Has he hurt you, Christine? Is that why you're here?" she pressed.

"He pushed me and I fell down the stairs." I closed my eyes, fighting back the memory. "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

She placed her hand on my arm. "I understand. I promise that he will not be allowed access to you." She might have been intending to say more, but at that moment, the doctor entered. He closed the door behind him as he greeted me. "Hello, Christine. How are you feeling?"

"I feel numb. And, drowsy."

"That's due to your medication. You have a broken rib and a sprained wrist. You're very fortunate; Mr. de Chagny tells me you that you took quite a fall down a long flight of stairs."

"I don't want him coming in to see me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just keep him away from me, please."

The doctor appeared confused. "But, he's your fiancé."

My anger reached a boiling point. How _dare _he! "He is _not _my fiancé," I hissed. "He isn't even my boyfriend."

The doctor looked as though he wanted to question me further, but the kind nurse intervened on my behalf. "Sir, I think she needs rest."

He nodded. "Yes, she must be exhausted after her earlier episode. Try to sleep now, Christine."

"I will."

The last thing I saw before falling asleep was the nurse pulling the doctor aside. A serious expression was on her face.

o0o

"How does it work?" I asked.

"How does what work, darling?"

"My dreams." We were back home stretched out on the bed. My head was resting on his chest and his arm was around me. "My rib hurts, and so does my wrist, but here, the injuries aren't as serious. Why not?"

His hand traced my hurt wrist. We could both see bruises, but it was not broken. I could still use it. "It is hard to explain," he began slowly. "While you are sleeping, your mind is here. That is why your injuries are reduced: you have knowledge of them, so they must exist here, but you cannot really feel them while you are asleep."

"Would be possible for me to come here both in body and mind? You came to my world."

"Yes, it is possible, but I want must warn you of the danger." He pressed a finger to my lips, signaling for me to listen. "Traveling between your world and mine slowly kills you. You remember how weak you became. But, if you came here physically, the process would speed up, and after two or three times, your body would collapse."

"So, that is why you tried to leave me," I murmured.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Since you are in the hospital and monitored closely, it is safe enough for you to visit me in dreams. Once you are healed, you will be able to make your final choice. There will be no going back, Christine; there is too much risk."

I took his hand in mine and kissed it lovingly. "I made my choice long ago, Erik," I told him. "I want to be with you." I smiled. "It's alright, love. Soon we will be together. Forever."

Neither of us imagined that the danger was only beginning.

**Posted on February 13, 2012**


	23. Chapter Twenty-two

**If you have any questions after this chapter, feel free to message me. BUT, I _will not _reveal any of the plot. I know it's twisted and complicated and bizarre, but understanding will come with more chapters. And, you know what urges more chapters: reviews! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Raoul wasn't in the room when I left. The only one present was the nurse who spoke to me earlier. She watched me curiously as I opened my heavy eyes. "You don't have much experience with pain medication, do you?" she asked sympathetically.

I shook my head. "Medicine affects me easily," I explained. "Benadryl will knock me out in fifteen minutes or less. Even non-drowsy allergy medicine puts me to sleep."

She laughed. "That's highly unusual."

I smiled back. "That's a good estimate of my life."

She leaned forward. "Christine, do you remember what you told me yesterday?"

"Yes." I eyed her carefully. She seemed nice enough, but you can't blame for being cautious. Raoul had eyes everywhere. She might be one of them.

"You told me you were pushed down the stairs. I know you said you didn't want to talk about it yesterday, but I need to know the whole story."

I met her eyes, alarmed. "Must I?" I asked in a pleading tone.

She sighed. "That young man is very insistent that he be allowed to see you. I haven't told the doctors what you told me; I only told them you requested to not be visited by him. However, it's proving to be quite difficult to respect your wishes, since you are listed as Mr. de Chagny's ward and you have no living family. He's not only your listed emergency contact; he's also the _only_ contact we have listed. So, unless you can provide a very legitimate reason he shouldn't be allowed to visit you, there's nothing I can do."

I turned my face away for a second. I didn't want to confide in anybody. I didn't want anyone else thinking I was insane. But, what could I do? If Erik and I were going to be together, I had to avoid Raoul's grasp. If telling this nurse everything was the only way, then so be it.

She listened without interrupting and without reacting. It was comforting to tell someone the truth. Encouraged by her silence, I even told her about Erik and my dreams. She didn't speak until I finished. "I see," was all she said for several long moments. She rose to leave. "I will have a word with your doctors and security. As long as I'm your nurse, Mr. de Chagny won't come anywhere near you."

I was overwhelmed with relief. "Thank you," I whispered. I closed my eyes. I was tired after my long narrative and only wanted to be with Erik.

She nodded and walked to the door. As if on second thought, she turned and added, "Oh, and Christine?"

I opened my eyes and watched her expectantly.

"I don't think you're crazy. Unusual, yes, but you're far from insane." Then, she left.

o0o

The nurse kept her promise. Raoul wasn't allowed in the hospital room. I spent two days without anyone questioning my sanity or telling me I was crazy. True, I did feel pain due to my rib, but it would heal. And, once it healed, I could join Erik forever. I was looking forward to the future and was filled with hope.

But, it was not to be.

One day, the nurse didn't come. Other nurses attended me, but the one I had befriended never came. I was confused but not worried. Of course she would not work every day. She would be back tomorrow, perhaps.

She didn't come the next day, either. And, when Raoul triumphantly entered my room, I knew what he had done.

"You won't get away with this," I said. "I'll tell everyone. Eventually, someone will believe me... someone capable of putting you in prison were you belong."

"We'll be far away by then."

"_We_ are not going anywhere."

He wasn't disturbed in the least by my protest. In fact, it seemed to amuse him. "You don't realize how easy it was for me to have your friend reassigned. Once I had your physician and the lady you affectionately know as "the witch" explain your accident and condition, they granted me complete access to you. Once you are released, we will both go somewhere they will never find us."

"Someone will notice."

He laughed. It was a cruel, hysterical laugh. It was the laugh of someone insane, and it filled me with dread. "My dear!" he finally gasped, "no one will notice! No one _cares!_ Yes, your little blond coworker might wonder about you, but she will never think I have stolen you away!"

"I'll never stop fighting," I shot back. "I'll never stop trying to escape you until the day I die."

He stepped towards me menacingly. In a low voice, he snarled, "If you continue to cross me, that day might come sooner than you think." Then, he turned to leave. "I must go and finalize our plans. Feel better." He kissed me on the forehead, and I winced. He laughed again, and then, he left.

Immediately, I pressed the button that released my pain medication. Within minutes, I was unconscious.

Erik knew something was wrong the moment he saw me. I went over to him, and when he put his arms around me, he felt the severity of my trembling. "What has happened?" he demanded.

"Raoul," I choked out, my voice rising hysterically. "He's going to take me away! I won't be able to be with you... Oh, Erik!"

"Start at the beginning," he instructed. I told him everything, repeatedly stumbling over my words since I was crying so hard. When I finished, Erik went pale. "There has to be a way out of this," he muttered.

I shook my head. "I don't see how. As soon as I'm released from the hospital, he plans to take me. I won't be fully healed; I won't be able to run, much less be strong enough to come to your world."

"But, you _will_ grow strong enough," he insisted. "You will heal, and then, I will come for you."

My eyes met his fearfully. "But, Erik, what if I _don't_ heal? What if he hurts me again? He threatened me today. He might not be able to stop next time, and he might..." I couldn't finish, for my voice broke as tears filled my eyes.

"Shhh, it won't come to that, Christine," Erik soothed. "It will all be alright."

"We don't know that," I replied. "We can't be certain of anything anymore."

He pulled away from me and cupped my face with his hands, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Listen to me, love. _We will be together. _I will not allow him to take you away from me."

I placed my hands over his and squeezed. "I'm frightened, Erik."

He didn't have to say he was afraid, too. One look at his face showed me the extent of his fear, though he tried to be brave for my sake. He was used to being in control, but for the first time, he was helpless. My life was in the hands of a madman, and he could not do anything to shield me.

This was Raoul's game, and we were in danger of losing.

**Posted on March 1, 2012**


	24. Chapter Twenty-three

**Chapter Twenty-three**

The day of my release came much sooner than expected. Only two days passed, and then, I was handed over to Raoul. I was a prisoner once more.

I leaned against the passenger side window in the car and refused to look at him. Not a single word was exchanged between us the entire trip, so I was allowed to become lost in my own thoughts.

_Erik's arm was around me as we lay together. We knew we wouldn't be together again until my body was fully healed. The danger was too great otherwise. I needed to heal as quickly as possible and journey to Erik's world. My life likely depended upon it._

_As if he knew my thoughts, Erik said, "I will come for you as soon as you are well again."_

_"I won't be well again until I'm back here," I replied dully._

_He sighed. "I know, darling, but do your best not to anger him. I do not want him to hurt you further."_

_I shifted onto my side so I could look directly into his eyes. "Can't you come visit me like last time?" I pleaded. "I can't do this alone."_

_He stroked my cheek lovingly. "If Raoul saw me, he would kill you. Too much risk is involved."_

_"I should have let you kill him before it came to this," I muttered._

_He shook his head. "That would not help us, Christine."_

_"Why not?" I demanded. I was so terrified that I would have accepted any means of escape. "It would be self-defense! If he attacks me again, I won't survive! He will kill me, and we'll be parted forever!" I was crying by this point, and Erik swiftly gathered me in his arms until I was able to control myself. I took several deep breaths and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, ashamed of my outburst._

_"You have nothing to apologize for, my love," he assured me. "You have every right to be angry." He paused, and then, he added, "Do not think I would not like to kill him, Christine. But, to do so would bring terrible consequences. If someone were to commit murder in another world, that person would instantly die, and the gate connecting those two worlds would be locked forever. So, if I killed him, you would be locked in your world, and since Raoul has your world convinced that you are mad, you would be blamed for his death."_

_I stared at him, stunned. "You've given this a great deal of thought." It wasn't a question. I should have been repulsed, but instead, I was touched, for it showed how much he wanted to protect me._

_"I have," he confirmed. "That is why I will not take his life unless he first takes yours." I opened my mouth in alarm to protest, but he placed his finger over my lips. "I cannot live without you, Christine. Please understand that and do not ask me to endure it."_

_My lips curved into a sad smile. "I understand."_

"We're here."

Raoul's voice jerked me back to the present. I looked outside and winced. We were outside of the airport. "Where are we going?"

"Russia."

I glared at him. He knew how much I hated cold places. And, I was fairly certain he wouldn't allow me to explore. He would keep me locked up in another elaborate prison. I was no more than a caged bird to him.

He pulled me out of the car and all too soon, we were boarding the plane. I wasn't surprised to find that we were the only passengers. Raoul would want to avoid a scene at all costs. It also didn't pass my notice that the emergency exits were sealed shut. I started to say something snide, but I stopped myself. No, I must avoid beatings and provoking him. I quietly moved to the back row, curled up under the blanket that was provided for me, and watched as my home grew smaller and finally disappeared beneath the clouds.

Before long, my eyelids mercifully grew heavy. Even without Erik waiting for me, I welcomed sleep.

o0o

When I opened my eyes, Raoul was sitting next to me, a tray of food in his hands. He placed it in my lap. "Here. Eat."

Surprised by his non-hostile tone, I cautiously took a few bites. It was tasty. To my further surprise, it wasn't drugged. "Thank you," I said quietly. No need in ruining his somewhat pleasant mood.

He watched me eat for a few minutes, not saying a word. Then, he broke the silence. "Russia will be a fresh start for us, Christine. Can't we forget what happened?"

I sighed. He looked almost… sad. A part of me wanted to forgive him because at that moment, I remembered the Raoul who was once my friend. Then, I shook my head. Too much had transpired between us to ever return to the way we were, no matter what he said. "I can't just forget, Raoul," I replied as gently as possible. "You hurt me."

"It was an accident," he insisted.

"It still happened," I reprimanded. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I can't trust you anymore."

He clenched his fists and turned away. "Fine," he said in a flat voice. "Have it your way. Don't say I didn't offer to change things."

He stood, and I was alarmed to see that he was shaking. "Are you okay?" I asked, truly concerned.

"I'm fine," he muttered. But, I grabbed his hand as he started to walk away. "Are the emergency exits sealed for my benefit or yours?" I was treading into dangerous territory, but I needed to know.

He pulled free, his weariness rapidly being replaced by the bitterness that was ever-present in his face nowadays. "I'm fine," he snapped. "You should be more worried about your own situation."

I watched him as he walked away, a sinking feeling spreading through me. I'd alluded to mental illness before during fits of rage, but the obsessive behavior, the mood swings, the sealed doors…

Raoul was truly insane. And, I was completely at his mercy.

**Posted March 29, 2012**


	25. Chapter Twenty-four

**Wow... it has been way too long, hasn't it? I know this one is short, but I'm almost finished with the next one. Thanks for all of your reviews!**

"_**I'm here without you, baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind.**_

_**I think about you, baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time.**_

_**I'm here without you, baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight, it's only you and me."**_

_**3 Doors Down**_

**Chapter Twenty-four**

I wrapped my arms around me to try to capture a bit of warmth. To say Russia was cold would be like saying the _Titanic _ran into a snowman. It was freezing. I had a coat, but the wind bit my face and made it sting. The sound of foreign voices speaking words I didn't understand reminded me that I wasn't where I belonged. The only person who spoke English was Raoul. He, of course, spoke Russian, so we didn't need anyone to accompany us. I knew this was intentional. He was keeping me away from human contact. He was isolating me from the world in hopes that I would change my mind about him.

"You could have picked somewhere a little bit warmer," I muttered.

"I picked the best place for us to start over," he responded curtly.

_You mean you picked the best place to keep me a prisoner, _I corrected inwardly. He knew I hated cold weather. He chose Russia to spite me.

We journeyed into the country until we reached an isolated house with a huge iron fence surrounding its property. I noticed it was only one story. Relief rushed through me. _Thank goodness. At least he can't push me down the stairs again. _After all, I was being held hostage by a crazy person. Moments of violence were a given; I would just have to do my best not to provoke him.

The irony of my predicament was amusing in the darkest sense. If Meg was there, she would make a joke about me being attractive to mentally unstable men. Erik was temperamental, brooding, and scarred; Raoul was possessive, bipolar, and confused. They were neither of them completely safe, but one cared enough to put my needs above his desires whereas the other one put his desires above my safety.

I was shown to my room. It was small, containing only a bed and a window (complete with prison bars). I also had my own bathroom.

I sat on the bed and stared out the window. Raoul sat next to me, but I refused to meet his gaze.

After a few moments, he sighed. "I suppose you're tired after traveling. Get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

"Very well," I said. I didn't turn as he left the room, finally leaving me alone. I didn't bother to change clothes. I only removed my coat before curling up underneath the covers. The house was much warmer than the streets, but I still couldn't seem to feel warm. In another time, Erik's arms would warm me, but now, he was worlds away.

"Erik," I whispered. "I miss you."

o0o

I woke to the feeling of a hand on my hair. I continued breathing evenly, not giving away I wasn't sleeping. I didn't want to talk to Raoul or see him. If he was going to keep me a prisoner, I wanted to be alone. But, his shaking hand continued to stroke my hair.

"I wish you didn't hate me," he told me forlornly. "I wish you would be mine again. Remember how happy we were? Our lives were perfect. Until…" Here, his voice broke. Then, it changed and became harsh and angry. "Until _he _came along. I can't get to him; I can't kill him. But, I want to kill him. I want to get him out of your head and make you forget all about him." His fingers curled around my hair, and I bit my lip, struggling not to wince from the pain. "I'll make you forget about him, one way or the other. You can either be my living wife or you can be his dead one." He laughed and resumed petting my hair. "You'll be so beautiful either way. Perhaps I should just kill you. After all, red is such a beautiful color on you."

Horror filled me. I remained still. If I moved now, while he was talking that way, he would surely have another breakdown. As it was, he was muttering to himself. "Mustn't kill, mustn't kill," he repeated over and over again. "She won't like it if I kill her. She has to like me. If I act like myself, she'll like me; Mother told me so." Suddenly, he said with a cheerful tone, "I just have to be myself and she'll like me. She will want me, then." He leaned over, kissed my forehead, and then, I heard the door open and close.

I released the sob I had been suppressing as soon as I was certain he was out of earshot. He was much worse than I had imagined. He intended to make me marry him! If I didn't, he would kill me. I didn't know when he would make his demand, but it would certainly be soon. I would have run to Erik's world immediately despite the danger, but I didn't know how to get there. All I could do was wait for him.

"He's coming for me," I insisted aloud. "He promised. He's coming for me."

**Posted on June 20, 2012**


	26. Chapter Twenty-five

**See? New chapter? I AM capable of keeping promises!**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

_I was dreaming. For once, I was sure of it. I was in a dimly lit museum. None of the people talked to me. In fact, it was almost as though they couldn't see me. I was once again wearing a vintage gown. I wandered through the museum, glancing at the many displays. None of them interested me, though. I had to find it. Time was running out._

When I woke again, the sun was low in the sky. My sleep pattern had been thrown off due to a year of visiting Erik's world and the side effects of the pain medication. I remembered my strange dream for a moment but quickly disregarded it. I had enough dreams to worry about without adding a new one to the list. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. After some rummaging, I found a toothbrush and some toothpaste. Eager to freshen up, I turned on the faucet and started brushing my teeth, scrutinizing my face as I worked. My face was so terribly pale. My hair was dull and the ends were frayed. My collarbone was too prominent because hollows were in my neck. My eyes worried me the most: they had dark circles underneath them that didn't go away no matter how much I slept. I resolved to take better care of myself. After all, even if I was healthy – which I wasn't – I didn't look healthy. Erik would never believe I was strong enough to enter his world if I appeared to be ill.

I leaned over to spit, holding my hair out of my way with my free hand. My eyes glanced at the mirror again, and I stumbled backwards, too shocked to scream.

There, in the mirror once again, were Erik's golden eyes looking right at me.

_Please tell me I'm not hallucinating, _was the first thought that entered my mind. I warily approached the mirror and placed my hand upon it. All I felt beneath my fingertips was glass. I turned, but no one was there. "Erik?" I asked uneasily.

"Do not be afraid," came his voice close to my ear. "I am coming for you soon."

"Come _now," _I pleaded, but I knew he wouldn't concede.

"You are not strong enough yet, angel," he reminded me. "Continue to heal. Take better care of yourself."

"I'm trying! But, earlier, Raoul said things… crazy things…" I shuddered as I recalled his words. "He said, 'I'll make you forget about him, one way or the other. You can either be my living wife or you can be his dead one.'"

I heard Erik hiss. "He has gone too far this time," he snarled, his voice terrible in its rage. "I think it is time for me to pay him a visit."

I whirled around, panicking. His full face was visible now, and I could tell by the blaze in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw that he meant to act. "No, Erik," I protested as fear filled me. "You can't…"

"I will not do anything life-threatening," he assured me. "I will simply give him a… little scare."

"Erik…"

"Stay safe, Christine. I am coming for you soon…" His voice faded until it was the faintest of whispers. I blinked, and all I saw in the mirror was my own reflection. Just like that, he was gone.

I shook my head angrily. He was being careless. If Raoul threatened me in his presence, he would undoubtedly kill him. I could only he would reconsider after he calmed down. I turned off the faucet and left the bathroom muttering, "Foolish man…"

… And ran smack into Raoul.

I jumped and shrieked in alarm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Then, I got a good look at his face. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was turned down in a frown. _Uh-oh. He must have heard something, _I realized. In an attempt to distract him, I continued, "How am I supposed to recover when –"

"Whose was that voice?" His voice was stiff. I could practically _feel _the anger radiating from him. "Who is that in there?"

I swallowed and involuntarily took a step backwards. "What do you mean?"

"I heard someone," he insisted. I shook my head. "No one is there, Raoul," I told him, forcing myself to sound calm. "Where would someone hide? How would anyone get inside?"

Slowly, he relaxed. "I suppose you're right…" he agreed reluctantly. To my relief, he left without another word, muttering to himself and shaking his head. _That was too close, _I thought as I allowed myself to take a breath. Then, I heard Raoul's voice. He sounded distraught. I crept towards the cracked door. He was pacing and talking on a cell phone. I was about to turn away when I heard the name _Philippe. _That was his older brother, a very influential, no-nonsense man. Curious, I quietly listened and watched.

"I'm fine, Philippe," he said. "I just need you to send me my medication. I haven't had it filled in a long time." A pause, and then, "I told you already. Christine and I are on vacation. I don't know when we'll be back." He listened and groaned in frustration. "No, I haven't been to the doctor. I'm fine. No, don't do that. There's no reason for you to – Fine! I'll go as soon as I get back, okay? I don't see why this is such a big deal. I'm perfectly fine." With that, he moved out of my range. I closed my door and sat against it, pulling my knees to my chest. It was a comforting notion that someone else knew of Raoul's mental instability. If we took a long time to return – and I knew we would, seeing as Raoul had no intentions of going back anytime soon – Phillipe would come looking for us. He had even more resources than Raoul, and he would take my side. He had to take my side. He would want to hush up his little brother's breakdown and would probably try to pay me off to stay silent.

Perhaps everything would be alright, after all. I only hoped that Philippe would rescue me before Erik could do anything rash.

o0o

I woke with a start later that night. I moaned and tried to clear the cobwebs in my brain. _What… why… _I wondered groggily, unable to form coherent thoughts.

Suddenly, I heard a shout. I stood quickly, trying to locate its source. Then, I heard, "Come fight me like a man, you coward!"

It was Raoul. That could only mean one thing.

I ran to the door, my heard racing. _Erik, no…_

_ BANG!_

**Posted on June 22, 2012**_  
_


	27. Chapter Twenty-six

**I forgot to mention that the last chapter is dedicated to Erik'sTrueAngel since I borrowed the idea of a "little scare." R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: Many of the lines in this chapter (the amazing ones) belong to Gaston Leroux, not me. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

_BANG!_

My heart stopped beating. The gunshot was followed by complete, deadly silence. One of them – or both, depending on whose hand pulled the trigger – was injured. The image of Erik on the ground, lifeless, flashed through my mind. What if…

I started running, desperate to know what had occurred. I busted through a large set of double doors at the end of a long hallway. I was met by a strange sight: Raoul was standing in the middle of the room trembling. In his hand was a smoking gun.

My mouth opened to scream but I caught myself just in time. Raoul was obviously shaken, and screaming would only cause him to panic. Swallowing, I carefully asked, "Raoul, what happened?"

"Stars," he whispered.

I stepped closer. "What happened?" I repeated. He turned to face me, and I gasped. Blood was on his clothes and a horrific grin was on his face. "Stars," he persisted. "I fired at two stars that kept me from sleeping."

Realizing he wasn't going to give me a coherent answer, I decided to take matters into my own hand. I gently took the gun; surprisingly, he didn't resist. _He must be in shock, _I told myself. That's when I noticed the open door leading to the backyard. I began walking towards it. Suddenly, an iron grip was around my arm. Turning, I was met by the sight of Raoul's face, which was mere inches from mine. A crazed look was in his eyes.

"You can't go outside!" he exclaimed. "He'll catch you with his magical lasso!"

"You had a bad dream," I insisted, fighting the rising hysteria in my voice.

"No, no! Death came and tried to pull me away, but I shot him! Come, I will show you!" With that, he pulled me outside. I couldn't suppress my whimper when his fingernails dug into my skin. The air was frigid and snow was falling. It was very dark outside; the light from Raoul's bedroom only enabled me to see a few feet past the door.

"Look!" Raoul said excitedly. "There!" He pointed, and I groaned. Blood stained the snow-covered ground. A trail of it led off into the bushes.

"I thought I had been dreaming and firing at two stars," he continued, a ghastly smile on his face. "It was Erik's eyes, and here is his blood!"

I stiffened. I'd never told Raoul his name; I was certain of it. So, how did he know… "What did you say?" I asked.

"Erik! He locked me in a dark room. Light suddenly filled it and burned me, and that's when I woke to see the stars," he babbled.

"Raoul, you're still dreaming. Wake up!" I shook him, but he pulled out of my grasp, irritated.

"You would do better to help me find Erik!" he countered. "For, after all, a dream who bleeds can always be found."

"Do you see any footprints?" I demanded. "No. You must have fired at a cat or some other poor animal. Now, come back inside. It's freezing out here." I pulled at his sleeve, and he reluctantly re-entered the house with me. I tucked him into bed. "Now, go to sleep," I said persuasively. "Sleep and dream happier dreams." I stayed until he was asleep once more to ensure he wouldn't try to find Erik again. Then, I returned to my room and locked the door.

A hand reached out of the darkness and placed itself over my mouth. I tried to scream but was silenced by a voice in my ear. "Do not scream, Christine. I need your help." With that, the hand was removed. I spun around to find Erik standing directly in front of me. His hand held a towel that was pressed over his abdomen. "You're hurt!" I cried, fear flooding me.

"It is not too bad," he assured me.

"It's bad enough," I replied. I took his arm and led him to the bed. He groaned as I helped him lie down. "Wait here," I instructed. I rushed to the bathroom, grabbed another towel, and submerged it in water. I rung the excess water out of it and returned the bed. "This will sting," I warned him. I removed his towel and placed the wet one on his wound. He hissed but managed not to make any sound that would alert Raoul. I cleaned his wound as gently as possible. Then, I replaced the dry towel over it. Rising, I found another bedsheet. I tore it into strips and made a bandage for him.

"I am fortunate you are resourceful," he said lightly.

"You're fortunate Raoul's a terrible shot," I snapped. "If the bullet had done more than just graze you… What were you thinking, Erik? How foolish can you be? Did you think you could just scare him away? He's _mad! _He's not going to give up that easily."

"I can see that now," he said grimly. "He is not as squeamish as I thought." He caught my hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Please do not be angry," he begged, his eyes captivating mine.

I sighed. "I'm not angry," I said quietly. "But, what are we going to do? You can't go back, can you? Not like this?"

"No," he admitted. "Not for a day or two, at least. You will have to try to hide me."

"You will have to stay in the closet. He already finds the bathroom suspicious. I'll make you a bed in there with the extra blankets." I turned my hand and felt his cheek. "Your skin is like ice," I told him worriedly. "Sleep. I'll fix your bed, and you can go into the closet before Raoul awakens." I started to rise, but he grabbed my hand. "Stay," he pleaded. "Stay until I am sleeping."

My expression softened. Without another word, I curled up next to him and pulled the covers over us both. I kissed his cheek and held him in my arms, never voicing the worry and fear I felt.

**Posted on July 3, 2012**


	28. Chapter Twenty-seven

**Let's see if any of you catch the Shakespeare reference. ;)**

**Happy Friday the 13th! R&R!**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

I didn't sleep. I didn't know when Raoul would wake, and the last thing I wanted was for him to discover he hadn't, in fact, been dreaming and that Erik was recovering from his gunshot wound in my room. I sat awake throughout the night, keeping vigil watch over the man next to me. It was a strange thing, watching him sleep. He was so peaceful. At one point, he reached for me as though to assure himself that I was still there. I caught his searching hand in my own. He murmured "Christine," making my name sound like a prayer. Then, he smiled. It had been so long since I'd seen him smile; each time we were together, worry clouded his expression. Now, he was free from anxiety for a short while. I leaned over, pressed my lips to his forehead, and rested my head on his chest, allowing the steady music of his heartbeat to soothe me.

When the sky began to turn a soft shade of gray and birds began to warm their voices, I reluctantly smoothed his tousled hair. "It's time to wake," I said softly. He issued a moan and – without opening his eyes – pulled me closer. "Shhh, do not disturb the nightingale's song," he bid me. "Go back to sleep."

"No, my love," I reprimanded. "It's the lark whose voice hails the morning. Look, the sun is rising."

Finally, he opened his eyes. Upon seeing I was right, he muttered, "That lark sounds like Carlotta's screeching." I smiled, relieved he was himself enough to make such a remark. I sat up and grabbed some of the remaining sheet scraps. Carefully, I looked underneath his bandage. Fortunately, I had cleaned it thoroughly the night before and it didn't look bad. My time volunteering at the nursing home had come in handy as it provided me with a bit of medical knowledge. I removed the old bandage and gently wrapped the clean strips around him. "I'll have to find you some food to keep you healthy," I told him. I tied the strips in place and inspected my work. "There. It should hold."

"You make a good nurse," he said.

"As much as I'm flattered, I hope I never have to be your nurse again," was my response. "Never do anything like this again, Erik. For such a brilliant man, you certainly weren't careful. I only hope Raoul doesn't go outside this morning. If we're lucky, he'll assume he had a nightmare and forget about it."

"I am his nightmare," Erik replied darkly. "If he threatens you again, he will not wake next time."

Erik's words brought something Raoul had said the night before back to me: _"He locked me in a dark room. Light suddenly filled it and burned me, and that's when I woke to see the stars." _This recollection prompted me to ask, "What did you do to him?"

His eyes immediately narrowed. "You care?" His voice was icy and contained more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I just remembered something he told me last night. He knows your name, Erik. He obviously saw or heard you."

"I told him my name," he answered matter-of-factly. "I wanted him to know the name of his punisher."

"Punisher?" I repeated, confused. "What did you do to him?"

"I locked him in my torture chamber," he answered, completely calm.

"Erik, I'm ser-"

"As am I."

I stared at him, stunned, for several long moments. My mind couldn't grasp what he'd… _"A torture chamber?" _I finally managed to squeak. "You have a _torture chamber?" _His hand moved to take mine, but I pushed it away. "Why did you do that? In what world is it okay to throw someone into a torture chamber?"

"Mine," he countered curtly. "And, yes, I have used it before, Christine."

I couldn't keep myself from shuddering as an icy sensation slid over my spine. Before I could say anything else, a bird alerted the world of the new day. Looking outside of my window, I saw the sun on the horizon. I stood. "You need to move now," I told him.

He nodded. Slowly, he rose. Shamefully glad he was able to manage without help, I led him to his makeshift bed within the closet. For once, I was thankful for Raoul's insistence upon providing me with an overly-large storage space for clothes. I'd moved my bedside lamp into the closet to provide him with some light within the darkness.

Once he was settled, I instructed, "Stay quiet and rest. I'll bring you something to eat as soon as it's safe." Without looking at him again or giving him a chance to reply, I closed the door. I couldn't face him yet. I was thrown by his frank confession of having willingly tortured someone. I would ask more about it later, but I needed sleep first. It was going to be a long day.

o0o

I woke later when the sun was high in the sky. I groaned when I opened my eyes. I had a raging headache. I forced myself out of bed and into the kitchen. Fortunately, I saw no sign of Raoul, so I helped myself to some lunch. As I ate, I reflected on the predicament of my imprisonment. Raoul was allowing me to roam freely within the house, but surely it was only because we were in a foreign country. He knew I spoke no Russian and had no contacts here. Wistfully, I looked out the window. I was sorely tempted to run, to get away, regardless of the futility of any escape. In fact, only one thing held me back: Erik's injury.

My stomach churned. Sleep hadn't helped me come to terms with his behavior. A torture chamber! True, I'd suspected he was dangerous – after all, I'd witnessed his temper first-hand – but I'd thought he restrained himself to threats and intimidation as well as the superstitions amongst the Opera Populaire company. But, I knew by that point I was very wrong. If I was honest with myself, his history of violence most likely originated much longer ago than the past twenty-four hours. In fact, I knew it was true; he'd told me himself. After all, he was the infamous Opera Ghost. It would require more than a mere threat to terrify so many people into submission. No, he must have done something to earn his power, something dreadful. And, as much as I was afraid to ask, I needed to know the truth.

Once I was finished with my meal, I prepared some soup and bread for Erik and took it to him. He was sleeping again but woke when I entered. "What time is it?" he asked, his perfect voice slurred with exhaustion.

"Near two in the afternoon," I answered. I gave him the food and a bottle of water I'd found. "Is there anything else you need?" I inquired, still not directly meeting his gaze.

"If you could find something for me to occupy my mind – perhaps a book – I would greatly appreciate it." I nodded and turned to leave. "Wait!" he called. I turned and finally faced him. His breathing was erratic and I could see he'd bitten his lip to avoid making noise. "If you could bring something for the pain…" he requested.

I instantly softened. "Of course. I'm sorry. I'll find something." With that, I closed the closet door again.

I wandered through the house, searching the rooms until I found what appeared to be a study. After checking the hallway and finding it deserted, I slipped inside. A bookshelf was on one wall, and I took copies of _Les Miserables _and _Gone With the Wind _as they were the thickest books available. Obviously, Raoul was renting the house if books were there; he hated reading. I was about to turn away when a particular book caught my eye. I smirked and grabbed it as well.

One of the corners held a desk. Deciding to bring him writing supplies as well, I looked and found paper within one of the large drawers. I grabbed a huge stack and mentally noted the location of the drawer for future reference. I opened a smaller drawer and began rummaging through it for pens and pencils. I felt several and grabbed them but accidentally pulled out a piece of paper with them. I read the slip of paper out of curiosity. My hand flew over my mouth to stifle my cry and my hand trembled so that I dropped the paper, for it was a note from the doctor at the asylum to Raoul. My suspicions had been correct; Raoul _had _paid her to alter the results from my tests. That same woman managed to have my friend the nurse removed from her position at the hospital. The two of them had orchestrated my imprisonment together, one due to obsession and the other due to greed. I looked through the drawer again and found my pain medication… the medication I'd been prescribed to take for the first week after my release. Half of the pills were missing. Obviously, Raoul was taking them for non-medicinal purposes. I didn't need them anymore, but they would help Erik. I poured a few of them into my hand. I carefully replaced the bottle and the letter and closed the drawer. Suddenly feeling cold, I hurried back to my room as quickly as possible.

Erik could see I was rattled. "What is wrong?" he inquired, alarmed. "Did you hurt you again?" I shook my head, placed the books, writing supplies, and medicine beside him, and turned to scamper away again. He grabbed my ankle. "Christine! Please talk to me!" he begged. "Allow me to explain."

"Not now," I told him. "Later, but please not now. I need to think."

He let me go and gave a resigned sigh. "Alright. I will wait until you are ready. But, please wait until you have heard the story in its entirety before you make any decisions."

"I will," I promised. Then, I left before either of us said something we would regret.

**Posted on July 13, 2012**


	29. Chapter Twenty-eight

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *goes to write next chapter and dodges a tomato on the way***

"_**What could I say to you except 'I love you'**_

_**And 'I'd give my life for yours'?**_

_**I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear."**_

_**Bif Naked**_

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

It wasn't until I brought him dinner that evening that I mustered up enough courage to have the inevitable conversation with him. After he finished eating, I spoke. "Erik, I –" I stopped, not sure how to properly breach the subject of the love of my life being a sadist.

Perhaps he sensed my awkwardness because he held up his hand. "You want answers." It wasn't a question. I clasped my hands together, waiting for him to begin. He sighed. "I understand that the knowledge of my torture chamber... disturbed you," he said carefully. _What an understatement. _However, I only nodded, allowing him to continue.

"First, I should tell you the purpose of the torture chamber is not for my own pleasure. It is there for my protection. My presence is... not welcome in the opera house, as I am sure you know."

I remembered my brief time singing in the opera house. I'd noticed how people shuddered whenever they had to walk through the hallways late at night, how they had considerably paled whenever the Opera Ghost was mentioned. Then, there were the few men who were anxious to be rid of it. I believed – had they known were his lair was – they would've raided it in a heartbeat.

"But, why a torture chamber?" I pressed. "Why not simply trap intruders?"

He looked away from my gaze. "I am... not proud of this," he replied hesitantly. "While the creation of the torture chamber was for protection, I cannot lie and say the thought of intruders suffering displeased me. I wanted to create something so horrible that they would not dare to even speak of what they had seen." He finally met my eyes. "This was years ago, my dear. I did not care if they lived or died. Frankly, I despised them. I did not know them, but I hated them. If they saw me, they would beat me like a dog. They would hurl insults at me, degrading me in a way that made me feel less than human. And, if I was not meant to be treated like a human, then I would not treat _them _as though they were _my _equals."

I didn't know I was crying until he leaned forward and brushed his thumb under my eye. I stared helplessly, torn. His hands took my mine. "I will not ask you to forgive me, nor will I ask you to understand," he continued. "I do not _want _you to understand, for it would haunt you. I can only tell you what was, Christine. And, I can tell you what is: I love you. I have never cared for anyone before, and I find myself driven to distraction by you." His thumbs rubbed circles in my palms as I continued to cry. "Do you know when I first saw you, dearest?" he asked tenderly. "You were only a young girl. You were in your school choir, singing. There was a large mirror against one of the walls. I do not know how I saw you, but I did. Your voice was the purest sound I had ever heard. And, the owner of the voice! She was so sweet, so innocent. It shocked me.

As time passed, I saw you through more mirrors. I saw you grow, never losing that sweetness and innocent that is so unique to you. I watched as your father's sickness grew more potent. I watched as you mourned him, and my heart ached to comfort you." I gasped through my tears, unwilling to hear anymore, yet unable to pull away. "Why couldn't you?" I asked, almost accusingly. "If you saw alone I was, why didn't you give me the dreams then?"

He shook his head. "I did not know how. I still do not know how the dreams started. All I knew is one night, you were suddenly there, in my world. I could not approach you at first; I thought _I _was the one dreaming."

We sat in silence for several moments, my thoughts whirling through my head. It was all so much. All of this was madness... but I was so glad that madness had happened to me.

"I expect the torture chamber to be gone before I arrive," I said firmly. "That is my one condition."

He smiled back. "And, mine is that you never make me read _Twilight _again," he dryly replied, holding up one of the books I'd brought him earlier. "Vampires? What nonsense."

"Yes," I agreed ironically. "What fantastical nonsense."

o0o

Erik had to leave the next day. I wanted him to stay a while longer, claiming he needed more rest, but he wouldn't hear of it. "We never know when Raoul will come in here," he reminded me. He was right, of course. We'd been very lucky. Raoul had mostly stayed in bed, recovering from whatever horrors he'd met in Erik's... world. I'd put the torture chamber out of my mind and refused to think about it.

"Then, let me come with you," I pleaded. "We're better together than apart. Can't you see that?"

"No," he gently said. "You cannot come yet."

"When?" I demanded.

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "Soon," he promised. "It is almost time." Then, with a final kiss to my forehead, he went into my bathroom. He was gone again, leaving me with only his promise: _"It is almost time."_

**Posted on January 3, 2014  
**


	30. Chapter Twenty-nine

**Disclaimer: Any information about the State Hermitage Museum has been taken from its official website. However, the Chamber of Mirrors is completely fictional, included only for the purposes of this story.**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Raoul forced me to eat dinner with him when he was well enough to make it to the kitchen table. As I was sitting, I noticed an envelope resting next to my place setting. Warily, I opened it. Inside was a cream-colored piece of paper that read:

_You are cordially invited_

_to the 28th Annual Orphan's Benefit Masquerade Gala_

_at the State Hermitage Museum _

_on the 31st of October, 8 'o clock in the evening._

I picked up the envelope. It was addressed to _Raoul de Chagny and guest._

"What's this for?" I demanded.

He looked at me in surprise. "We're attending, of course," was his answer. "I have a dress for you. Everyone is required to wear black. You purchase a jeweled broach at the door, and the proceeds go to one of the orphanages here. It's a fashionable event."

"I don't want to be at the same dinner table as you_, _Raoul. Give me one good reason I should go to a big fancy party with you."

"You'll go," he said confidently. "The State Hermitage Museum, as you well know, is one of the largest in the world. Besides," he added as he stabbed a bean with especially vengeance, "you do seem to have a fetish for masks."

I bit my tongue hard. "I'll think about it," I replied stiffly. He nodded, aware that he wouldn't receive a more civil answer.

That's when I noticed the small mirror hanging on one of the walls. A pair of gold eyes was staring back at me. I was so startled that I dropped my glass. It shattered as it hit the floor, and I jumped.

"I'm... I don't know what came over me..." I stammered as I bent down to gather up the pieces. "I'm feeling a bit faint. Might I go lie down?" To my immense relief, he dismissed me, obviously irritated that I'd disrupted the dinner table. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran to my room and locked the door. Erik was waiting for me in the bathroom mirror.

"What should I do?" I asked him breathlessly. "I don't want to go."

"You should go," he replied.

I froze, astonished. "You... you want me to go to a _ball _with him?" I asked, certain I'd misheard him.

"There will be many people there. It is guaranteed to be a large gathering. It will be easy to slip away."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying. "You want me to run?'

"I want you to keep your eyes open. Just remember: the scorpion means yes. The grasshopper means no."

"That doesn't make any –"

"Trust me," he said, his voice fading. "Everything will soon be alright." Then, his image faded.

I sighed. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

o0o

The gown _was _lovely, I begrudgingly conceded. It was black, as Raoul had said it must be with ruffles going down it. It had thin sleeves that draped off my shoulders. I'd arranged my curls so that they were swept to the side; it looked like it was for aesthetic effect, but really, it was to ensure my hair wouldn't get in my way if I needed to make a speedy exit.

I picked up my mask, but stopped before placing it over my face. I held it in my hands and stared at it. It was a simple black one that only covered my eyes and extended down the length of my nose. It was flimsy, merely an ornament.

Suddenly, the entire concept of a masquerade seemed cruel to me. It was a creation for entertainment and merriment. Yet, for one such as Erik, the masquerade didn't end at the party. It followed him home and was part of his life. Part of the fun of a masquerade is eventually taking of your mask to reveal who you are underneath. It poked fun at the macabre, the obscene. It mocked the ugly and abnormal.

"Christine! We must leave!"

Raoul's impatient call spurred me back into motion. With a resigned sigh, I secured the mask over my face. There. Now, when it came time to run, I would be unrecognizable. No one would think twice until it was too late.

When we reached the State Hermitage Museum, I couldn't contain my gasp of astonishment. It was absolutely beautiful. Its lights were a golden glow against the night sky. A large crowd of people stood at the entrance, waiting to enter. Raoul led me to the line. I looked around me. Men and women everywhere were wearing black, black masks of various shapes covering their faces. We all looked exactly the sames with our faces hidden. _The world will never find me, _I thought, satisfied.

Soon, we were at the entryway. Raoul purchased two brooches and fastened one onto my dress. I looked at it in disapproval. I didn't like it. It was gaudy with its garnet-encrusted golden crown surrounded by diamonds and pearls. But, before I could say anything, I was pulled inside.

It was everything I'd read about and more. We were in the Winter Palace, and it was stunning. The Armorial Hall was filled with people dancing to music accompanied by a live orchestra. I was eager to go explore, but Raoul kept a firm grip on my arm. "Come dance with me," he ordered.

I tried to shake him off. "Not right now, Raoul. Let me look around first."

"Now," he insisted, pulling towards the center of the room. Suddenly, he stopped struggling, staring at something across the room. I turned, and my eyes widened. It was Philippe! He was staring right at us, his expression grave. He beckoned to his younger brother to join him, and his demeanor left no room for argument.

Raoul cursed under his breath. "Stay here," he instructed. I watched as he walked over to Philippe. They engaged in what appeared to be a very serious discussion. Philippe started shaking his head, and Raoul's gestures grew more aggravated. Taking hold of his younger brother's elbow, Philippe led him from the room into an adjoining hallway.

As they vanished from my sight, I heard a chuckle behind me. "Look at him, being led away to be scolded like a child." I froze, uncomprehending. A warm breath tickled my ear. "Leaving you here, unattended... how very inconsiderate of him."

I turned, my heart pounding, to find Erik's golden eyes shining with amusement, a smirk upon his face. His usual white mask was gone, replaced by a black one that completely covered his face. "What is wrong, darling?" he asked teasingly. "Are you surprised to see me here?"

"Are you daft?" I hissed. "What if Raoul sees you?'

He nodded in the direction Philippe and Raoul had left. "I think he is preoccupied for the moment," he observed. He took my hand and lifted it towards his lips. "Dance with me," he begged.

"Erik –" My protest was cut short as his lips touched my hand. My eyelashes fluttered. "Just one dance, Christine."

As though on cue, the orchestra began playing Tchaikovsky's Waltz from the _Serenade for Strings. _Erik put one hand on my waist and laced the fingers of his other hand with mine. We moved with the room, and while my steps were a bit uncertain, Erik was a wonderful dancer. "You are doing well," he commended me.

"I'm just following you!" I replied, smiling. It was hard to hear; the room was abuzz with conversations. Erik's lips lowered so that they were by my ear. "Once this dance ends, I want you to make your way to the Great Hermitage building. You can get there by going through the Small Hermitage; it links the three buildings together. Wait for me there."

"Why can't you come with me?" I asked, fear rising within me.

"I wish I could, but we must be careful. If Raoul or Philippe happen to find you, you can tell them you were just looking at the artwork. If they found both of us... Well, I do not think Raoul will be thrilled to see me again." He reached into his pocket and withdrew two small brooches. One delicate, diamond scorpion sprinkled with amethysts. The other was a golden grasshopper on a round cut of onyx. I looked at him questioningly. "Do you remember what I told you about the scorpion and the grasshopper?" I nodded. _The scorpion means yes and the grasshopper means no. _He placed both of them in my hands. "This decision is final, Christine," he said. "Once we cross over into my world, there is no return. You can never return to this world. Or, you can run. I have a car ready to take you to the airport and fly you home. You can either call Meg or go somewhere else and start over; there are enough resources on the plane to help you lead a comfortable life. The choice is yours. Leave your answer by the Jordan Staircase." As the waltz came to an end, he placed his forehead on mine. "The choice is yours," he repeated before abruptly making his way through the crowd and leaving the room.

I made my way to the Jordan Staircase. The area was empty, quiet. I held the two brooches in my hand and stared at them. They were so small, so insignificant, but in that moment, they were my future. The moment had come. I'd never dreamed the decision could be so difficult. Either way, my old life was gone. I couldn't go back.

I thought of Erik, how his eyes had looked when he offered to help me live my own life. He'd thrown my life into utter chaos. He'd frightened me and caused me to disconnect from those around me. Dare I risk a life with him?

Dare I risk a life without him?

He had filled my life with beauty. He'd helped me heal from the pain of losing my father. He'd made me feel alive for the first time in years. He'd given me his music. He'd risked his life for me more than once. He'd saved me from a meaningless, empty life. He became everything, and I couldn't even begin to live without him. The love I held for that man was madness, unhealthy, even... but in a world filled with lies and pretenses – in a world much like a masquerade – it was _real, _and it was mine.

With trembling fingers, I placed the scorpion at the bottom of the stairs.

**Posted on January 8, 2014**


	31. Chapter Thirty

"_**Do they think that walls could hide you?  
Even now, I'm at your window.  
I am in the dark beside you...  
I feel you...  
And one day I'll steal you!  
Til I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there."**_

**_Sweeny Todd_ **

**Chapter Thirty**

I quickly walked through the hallways, my heart pounding in time with my steps. Every time someone so much as glanced at me, my heart froze, certain I was caught. The closer I came to the rendezvous point, the more the crowd grew less dense. After passing through the Small Hermitage, I was entirely alone, and I allowed myself to breathe a bit.

I peeked in all of the rooms, too afraid to actually call for Erik. I just knew that as soon as I made a sound, Raoul would jump out from behind a column and drag me away. I stole from place to place, my anxiety growing with every passing moment.

And then, I entered the Leonardo da Vinci room, and my heart started beating again. Erik was already waiting for me. I saw the strong emotion in his eyes as I entered the room, but he merely extended his hand. "Come. We must hurry."

"How did you get here before me?" I asked, slightly out of breath as we hurried to an unknown destination.

"I assisted in the museum's restoration after it was damaged during the rule of Alexander I," he answered. "I added some passages and doors to easily move from building to building."

I only shook my head. Of course he had.

We walked straight through the Room of Italian Art. He opened a door, and then, we were in a room filled with mirrors.

"The Chamber of Mirrors," I whispered in awe. I'd read about it. Mirrors of all shapes and sizes filled the room and made a sort of maze. The mirrors were from all corners of the earth and had belonged to kings, queens, and emperors.

Erik led me to one that was framed with golden, intricate patterns. It was easily the largest mirror in the room. I recognized it, of course. I'd stood before it once before with Erik in another world. It was the mirror from Carlotta's dressing room.

"Look," he told me, indicating the description. It read the following:

_PARIS, FRANCE_

_ This mirror belonged to the famous Spanish soprano La Carlotta during her reign in the Palais Garnier. It mysteriously disappeared from her dressing room in 1897 and was found in the catacombs of the opera house in 2005._

"Carlotta's mirror 'mysteriously disappeared?'" I inquired ironically, turning to meet him.

He smirked. "Someone needed to take her vanity down a notch," he explained.

I stepped forward and stroked the golden edges of the mirror. Then, my eyes met Erik's.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still as we looked at each other in the mirror's reflection. A wave of déjà vu crashed over me, and it seemed as though we were back in the opera house, both of us silently mourning our impossible separation. Once again, the insane, forbidden thought crossed my mind: _This is where I belong. By his side. _

Only this time, I didn't run.

Only this time, the separation wasn't impossible.

"Any mirror can be a portal," Erik said. "We could use any of the mirrors in this chamber, but I thought this one would be the most fitting."

"Carlotta would be furious if she knew we're using her mirror for me to come back to the opera house." I spoke with an unwavering voice. My words were humorous, but my palms were sweaty and butterflies were doing somersaults inside of me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, eyes never leaving mine.

"Are you kidding?" I whispered back, a smile crossing my lips. "It's about time."

Erik approached the mirror. Without hesitation, he got right up to it... and then, he went through it. _Only he would act so nonchalant about walking through a mirror._

Once he was on the other side, he turned to me. "Your turn," he said, his hand outstretched, waiting for mine.

I took a few steps forward. My hand reached out and touched the mirror. It felt like glass beneath my fingertips. "The key is to keep moving," he told me," amusement entering his voice. "It does not hurt, I promise."

_Right. _Slowly, I pushed my hand through the mirror. With a deep breath, I proceeded to move through the glass, never taking my eyes off Erik's, afraid I wouldn't make it if I actually _concentrated _on what I was doing.

For a few seconds, the air felt hot and thick. I felt as though I was swimming, as though moving through some strange substance... like dry water or jello. My vision became fuzzy and my eyes burned, and right as I began to panic, Erik's fingers were wrapping around mine, and I was through.

I stumbled forward rather gracelessly, but he caught me before I bumped the wall. I let out the breath I had been holding, taking in the cool, non-suppressing air. I looked around and saw we were in a dimly-lit tunnel with stone walls. "Are you alright?" he asked, his hands still wrapped around my forearms, steadying me.

"Of course," I answered, trying to act like it was no big deal, just as he'd done.

He smiled. "The first time is a bit of a shock," he sympathized. "But, you will never have to do it again. You never have to go back to that world. You are free."

His words sank in. _I was free. _I was free from captivity. I was free from Raoul's abuse. I was free from the evil doctor lady. I was free to be whomever I wanted to be, free for my dreams to come true. Literally.

I turned and looked through to the other side of the mirror. The room appeared exactly as we'd left it, just a few feet away, but in a world that I didn't ever have to be a part of again. I smiled hugely. "I'm free," I echoed before leaning in and kissing him.

When we pulled apart, he took my hand again. "Come," he beckoned. He led me away from the passage through the tunnel, candles on the walls lighting our way. Each one cast a golden glow, causing shadows on the wall as if to say, _Welcome home._

**SPOILER: The story isn't over yet. ;)**

**Posted on January 15, 2014  
**


	32. Chapter Thirty-one

******I now have a Pinterest specifically for my fanfics. I'm listed under _broadwaygirl818_. Check it out! **

**Chapter Thirty-one**

I was living a dream. Literally. To both fall asleep and wake in Erik's world... the first time overwhelmed me so much I cried. I was finally where I belonged.

I resumed my position at the opera house, much to Carlotta's dismay and Erik's delight. The managers didn't hesitate to cast me in lead roles, demoting the outlandish diva.

"She will never forgive this, you know," I remarked as Erik and I made our way through the streets of Paris. Seeing as I couldn't possibly wear clothes from my century, we were going to purchase an entire wardrobe. The one dress just wasn't cutting it.

"She does not have to forgive," he replied carelessly. "I do not care if her pride is wounded. She is lucky I am generous enough to allow her to be in the chorus." He led me to the corner of the alley. "The shop directly across from us will have all of the dresses you will need," he instructed as he pressed money into my hands. "Take your time. I will be waiting here."

I nodded and closed my hands around the francs. It went without saying that he couldn't accompany me in public. "I'll see you soon," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, I quickly made my way across the street into the shop. I was greeted by a friendly young woman. Thankful for the hundredth time for taking four years of French, I explained the purpose of my visit, and she helped me select various gowns. She chatted away and adjusted the hem of a lovely lavender dress while I admired the effect in the mirror before me.

"Que pensez-vous, mademoiselle? " she asked cheerfully. "Il est beau, vous ne pensez pas?"

But, I wasn't listening. My gaze was locked on the mirror. Had I imagined it, or I seen a flash of color? I leaned closer, trying to see if I might spot it again.

"Êtes-vous bien, mademoiselle?"

Her voice finally broke through. I turned and smiled at her, though not quite as sincerely as before. "Il est beau. Merci," I answered. Pleased with my answer, she began chattering again, but i wasn't listening. I looked at the mirror once again, but there was nothing there. It was just an ordinary mirror. I shook my head. _Silly Christine, _I scolded myself. _Not every mirror is a portal. It's just a repercussion of all of these back-and-forth traveling between worlds. There's nothing there. _Satisfied, I ordered the dresses to be made and left.

True to his word, Erik was waiting for me in the alley. "How did it go?" he inquired.

I smiled back, determined to put the odd event out of my mind. "It went well," I answered.

He leaned closer. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm still a bit tired," was my excuse. He nodded sympathetically and offered me his arm. "Home, then?" he suggested.

I took his arm gratefully. "Home," I agreed. He didn't press me any further, and I offered no further comment on my sudden weariness. Nothing had happened, after all. He didn't need to know.

o0o

_I was standing before Carlotta's dressing room mirror after a great triumph in the opera house. I was in a gown of white with stars in my hair, and I could hear the sound of my admirers' cries. Bouquets and candles covered every surface of the room. I picked up a blood-red rose and stroked its velvety petals with my fingers. I was lifting the bud to my nose to enjoy its sweet fragrance when I heard faint laughter. Startled, I turned and looked around the room, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary._

_ "Christine..." the hiss sounded like a viper. Suddenly, the candles blew out as one, leaving me in near darkness. Cold washed over me, and I turned. The mirror had grown to three times its size, and it was projecting light. I could vaguely see the outline of a person. "Who is there?" I called. Silence was my answer. The noise of the crowd outside of the dressing room was gone. I was completely alone. "Hello?" I cried. Laughter was my only reply. The mirror continued to grow as if it was going to swallow me..._

I woke with a jolt, my breathing erratic and my skin clammy. I gripped my covers with hands that shook, making sure I was still safe in my bed. My vision was swimming, and with shock, I realized tears were coming out of my eyes.

"You were having a nightmare," came a soft voice somewhere out of the darkness. Erik was sitting on the edge of my bed, golden eyes watching me with concern.

I hadn't even noticed him, such was my state of distress. "It seems silly that ordinary dreams should bother me," I said, attempting to make light of the situation.

He placed his cool hand on my cheek. "On the contrary, it makes sense they would upset you. They have been your reality for a long time, so they feel real to you." His hand moved to my head, tenderly caressing my hair.

"How do I learn to identify the fake dreams from the real ones?" I asked. "Or, better yet, is there a way to keep from having these dreams?"

"I'm afraid not," he said. "It messes with your head. I had nightmares at first, too." I looked at him with surprise. "They go away eventually," he promised. "Once you stay in place long enough, dreams become just dreams again. They will not bother you anymore."

I shuddered. I didn't want to wait that long. I was tired of dreams plauging my life. I was ready for just one reality, but it appeared I would have to wait for it longer than expected. Erik must have noticed my unhappy expression, for he asked, "Do you want to talk about your dream? It might make you feel better."

I shook my head. "I'd rather just forget it," I said. I curled under my covers again and rested my head on the pillow. Erik continued to stroke my hair, and I closed my eyes. "At least this time, I know it was just a dream."

**Posted on January 29, 2014**


	33. Chapter Thirty-two

**Chapter Thirty-two**

_"Niewwiedererwachens wahnlos hold bewusster Wunsch." _I sang with Piangi, trying not to sigh with relief. This was our final dress rehearsal, and his German was just... well, it was awful. At least his accent wasn't overpowering at this point.

_"Einsam wachend," _Carlotta boomed, trying to deafen us all. For someone so unenthusiastic about portraying Brangänes Stimme, she certainly was singing with gusto._ "Bald entweicht die Nacht." _Her voice grew even louder and she held her last note much too long, almost drowning out my entrance. _"Laush, Ge –"_

"No, no, _no!" _Monsieur Reyer screamed, his face turning bright red in his anger. The music came to a screeching halt. "Carlotta, do you not know your music?" he demanded. "You are sustaining your note for too many counts, you are practically shouting, and you are upstaging the lead. This is not even a hard role, and you are butchering it! One of the ballet brats could do it better justice!"

The silence that filled the auditorium was thick and heavy. We were all mute with shock. Never had anyone dared to call Carlotta by only her name to her face. She was used to being spoken to with reverence, not scolded like an ignorant child. She reeled back, her mouth open, for once unable to say anything nasty.

M. Reyer took a deep breath, which did nothing to reduce the color in his face. A vein was throbbing in his forehead, pulsing anxiously. "We shall break for half an hour," he instructed, "except for those who are having difficulty with their music. This doesn't include, of course, Miss Daaë and Senor Piangi."

If looks could kill, I would have been dead _and _buried. I could almost feel the darts Carlotta was shooting into the back of my head. I made my exit as quickly as possible, pretending to listen to Piangi's complaints through labored, puffy breaths. I entered my dressing room, and the moment I locked the door, I felt soothing hands on my sore shoulders.

"I must say, that was one of the most amusing dress rehearsals I have ever observed," Erik chuckled. "I did not know Reyer had that in him. I must see that he is given a raise."

"And, now she hates me even more," I commented.

"She has every right to hate you, for you have revealed her as she truly is," he said lightly. "Perhaps she will leave. That would be nice. She already had to leave her dressing room."

"And she already will probably try to stab me in the back. With her fingernails."

Erik shook his head, laughing quietly again. "You worry too much," he playfully admonished me. "She is harmless. She cannot hurt you. Trust me."

I trusted him. Of course I did.

Except I couldn't quite shake the memory of her looking at me with complete hatred out of my mind.

o0o

Opening night. It was a full house, by far the biggest performance of the year. I took several deep breaths, steadying myself. Chorus members and ballerinas wished me luck as they passed. Everyone had a kind word to say... All but one glowering soprano.

I was annoyed with how much it annoyed me. She had never loved me. She had never even liked me. But, the way she was glaring at me... The chilling thought kept recurring that she would very much like to see me dead.

I was more nervous than usual when I walked onto the stage. My knees were shaking, and I panicked that I would collapse. Then, I looked towards Box Five. He was there, nodding encouragement. I focused on him, forsaking attention towards all others, turning my eyes to him as often as I dared. And, like candle smoke, my nerves faded until they were nothing, all evidence of them vanished.

When I sang _Isolde's Liebestod, _he rose to his feet, as though he were a king accepting a gift. As I sank to my knees, I sang my heart out for him, the man who had given me his music... who rescued me from my world... who set my spirit free. I sang for the man I loved above all others.

The opera ended to thunderous applause. As I bowed, I nodded subtly in Erik's direction. The audience would believe I was acknowledging them, but what I was really doing was accrediting my success to my teacher and lover. His eyes were shining, and I knew he understood.

The curtain closed and people surrounded me, chattering excitedly and embracing me. I scanned the crowd, but Carlotta wasn't to be seen. _Just as well. _I couldn't deny that I was a bit relieved.

People continued pressing close to me. I smiled and said all of the right things, but my headed started pounding, and my eyelids were heavy. All of the noise started to get to me. I tried to make a mad dash for me dressing room, but the crowd was too dense. Bouquets of flowers were handed to me, hindering my progress even more. Finally, I pushed my way through and shut the door, calling a final "thank you!" and "goodnight!".

"They adore you." The soft, silky voice took me by surprise. I whirled around to see Erik standing in front of the mirror, a single red rose in his hands.

"It's all thanks to you," I murmured as I took it. I ran my fingers along the black ribbon tied around its stem, suddenly shy for some unexplainable reason. I lowered my eyes, but he would have none of it. He placed his fingers beneath my chin and gently tilted my face up to meet his eyes. "You were perfect," he told me solemnly. "You _are _perfect, my angel." He took the rose from me and placed it onto the vanity. I started to protest, but was stopped short as Erik slowly sank to one knee. "Christine, I am completely awed by you and deeply in love with you," he said, his voice low. "I want to spend the rest of our lives together, never parted. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My eyes swam with tears, and I had to find my voice. "Of course I will, Erik," I answered softly. "I love you, too."

A smile crossed his face like I'd never seen before, and he pulled me close to him. His arms wrapped around me, and in that moment, I knew nothing but complete, untainted happiness. I didn't even notice the candle smoke disappearing.

**Posted on April 15, 2014**


End file.
